


【授權翻譯】Reflex Memories

by Jawnlock123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Identity Issues, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Reconciliation, Slow Build, aka Steve and Bucky Get Their Shit Together, gratuitous stealing from the comics, post - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, so many cameos from the Marvel universe, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes從沒想起他是誰。</p><p>但這阻止不了他愛上Steve Rogers。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflex Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842814) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



> 【譯者註】  
> 這篇的主軸是巴奇如何在失去一切記憶的情況下重新『找回自己是誰』，因為帶入了許多我覺得非常有意思的議題，所以就興沖沖要來翻譯了。巴奇跟隊長相處的戲份相對於其他文而言，比例上不算高。有很大部分是巴奇跟其他人（尤其是黑寡婦）情義相挺片段。
> 
> 然後...因為我從來不是漫威迷，只是看了美國隊長(2)一時失足跌進了Stucky坑裡，所以譯文所提到的漫威英雄名詞台版中譯如有錯漏，煩請不吝指正，感謝QQ。
> 
> 本篇裡出現過的超級英雄中英翻譯對照表（人名保留英文，其餘一律翻成中文了）：  
> Black Widow：黑寡婦  
> Hawkeye：鷹眼  
> Hulk：浩克  
> Iron Man：鋼鐵人  
> Thor：索爾  
> Captain America：美國隊長  
> Winter Soldier：冬兵  
> Quicksilver：快銀  
> Scarlet Witch：緋紅女巫  
> Iron Patriot：鋼鐵愛國者  
> Vision：幻視  
> Falcon：獵鷹  
> Ant-Man：蟻人  
> Wasp：黃蜂女（Janet van Dyne，一代蟻人的老婆的樣子？）  
> Captain Marvel：驚奇隊長  
> Black Panther：黑豹
> 
> 另外，作者提到他借用了大量的漫威官方漫畫設定，我實在分辨不出是哪些，也不怎懂這故事的時間線，請大家那個....如有任何人設上的疑問，可以提出來但我肯定是回答不了了 XD

_『但不論是什麼原因，即使我們現在有了這個活體樣本，還是有嚴重的腦損傷問題。樣本對先前的人生毫無記憶。他有的是_ _..._ _反射記憶。他知道自己之前會的事，尤其是該如何打鬥、如何說四種語言（幸好，包含了俄語），以及其他事。但他對自己為何又如何知道這些事情一無所知。他幾乎是一片空白，但也極其危險_ _..._ _』_

_-_ _美國隊長_ _#11, Ed Brubaker_

 

***

 

 

Bucky Barnes從沒想起他是誰。

但這阻止不了他愛上Steve Rogers。

 

*

 

是Steve找到他的。

一開始，Steve帶他回紐約的復仇者大樓，如此樂觀又充滿希望到他不知道該如何拒絕Steve。

Steve告訴他一些故事，關於他的父母，他的妹妹，以及他們在布魯克林的小小生活片段－－從康尼島到史塔克博覽會，以及一個位在義大利的九頭蛇基地。他聽了一個又一個遠古記憶中在法國戰壕裡的雪地任務，結果他唯一記得任務的部分只有充滿了各種不同的白雪。這彷彿像在讀一本他從不記得自己寫過的舊日記，字跡都是他的，但對內容毫無印象。這感覺貌似對了。這聽起來貌似對了。

但還是有些地方不對，他不是Steve Rogers曾經認識的那個James Buchanan Barnes。

他考慮過說謊，但Steve看著他的眼神充滿著赤裸的希望和 ** _渴望_** 。從他被找到以來Steve就一直那樣看著他。他體內有個聲音告訴自己待在Steve身邊，相信他，保護他的安全。那就是他僅存所知的一切了－－而那個聲音告訴他， ** _假裝。假裝你是_** ** _Bucky Barnes_** ** _。_**

到最後，他猜想他對Steve坦承的決定大概是Bucky Barnes唯一還殘留在他身上的部份。

 

*

 

「我該怎麼稱呼你？」Sharon Carter說，靠著CIA的審訊桌。

這是他的認罪協商：用九頭蛇的機密換取赦免。他告訴Carter一切，她就放他自由。（但既然她不會讓他自由到無須監管，那麼他也就不打算全部供出來）

他聳聳肩。「隨便你囉，洋娃娃。」他擠眉弄眼，好像這還是他的工作似的裝腔作勢。

「Rogers隊長說要稱呼你『James』。」Carter說，謹慎地看著他。「但我只看過其他人叫你『Bucky』。你喜歡『Bucky』嗎？」

「是啊。」他再次聳肩。

「為什麼？」她問，好像她真的在乎似的。再聳第三次肩看起來就太漠不關心了，於是他擠出一個微笑。

「James Buchanan是我最愛的總統。」他開玩笑道。

總比『冬兵』來得好。

 

*

 

Clint Barton幫他搬出復仇者大樓，即使他根本也沒啥東西好搬。Clint是個好人，對凡事抱著恰當的懷疑和謹慎，而且很有趣。

Steve的眼神在他告知想搬出去以後就變得很悲傷，但仍點頭表示他能理解。而當他告知Clint時，那傢伙則哈哈大笑著說他能逃出這團混亂可真幸運。然而事實是，這很難，比Clint所能想像的還要艱難許多。

大部分人有好幾年的記憶當根基：他們知道怎麼騎車，做餅乾，訂披撒，怎麼洗衣玩牌，還知道棒球比賽規則。而他什麼都沒有－－除了九頭蛇給他的。他們留給他肉體的記憶；冬兵只有訓練，紀律和反射。除此之外的一切，他得從頭學起。

Steve已經學會如何在新世紀生活。

Bucky得學會如何活下去。

他從擁有自己的地方開始，一個他可以為自己做點事又不會有人跟前跟後，或被人工智慧盯緊每一個動作的地方。Bucky的新公寓沒什麼好誇耀的，雖然Stark願意付錢提供比這更讚的住所。Stark讓他隨便挑這城市裡的任何一間公寓。Bucky謹慎做了決定。

他買了一些必要家具，二手的。Clint幫他搬沙發、床和椅子上樓梯間（儘管他有隻金屬手臂和某個超級士兵任君差遣）。Clint抱怨背疼，但還是不時笑著開Bucky怪鄰居的玩笑。

公寓不大，但感覺很空。牆壁漆著中性的顏色，房間有堅固帶鎖的門，地毯厚得足以悶住足音－－除非你知道會響的樓板在哪還踩上去。他已經掛上了厚簾子。就戰略上看來，這是個近乎完美的生存空間。

「不錯的地方，」Natasha Romanoff不知打哪兒冒了出來，信步走進他的公寓，可真剛好就在他們剛搬完最後一件家具 ** _以後_** 。

「你就不能早五分鐘出現嗎？」Clint在沙發上哼了哼。他們一把它放下他就癱在那上頭。

「不想打擾你們兩個囉，」她微笑。「應該挑更大一點的地方的，Barnes，這裡甚至都沒有客房。」

「那是張沙發床，」他在明白她想幹嘛之前聳聳肩回道。Bucky交疊雙臂瞇起眼睛。「你在玩什麼把戲，Romanoff？」他問。

「我 ** _只_** 不過是在問個很單純的問題。」她說，笑了。 

「單純，」他重複。 ** _是啊，好吧。_** 她在試探他，想知道他在布魯克林選了個有戰略價值的公寓到底是因為這能激盪他的回憶，還是因為他認為這種熟悉感帶來的疼痛可以讓Steve保持距離。Bucky對著Romanoff瞇起眼睛。 

「你 ** _確實_** 知道那個詞是什麼意思吧？」她說，抬起下巴並保持對視。這是個頗為挑釁的肢體語言。她在測試他。

Cinet小心地看著他們倆，然後抬起雙手假裝投降。

「我可不想攪和進去。」Clint說，從房間撤退到Bucky的廚房，留下他們倆單獨相處。正合Romanoff心意。

現在就只有他們兩個了。兩個殺手，兩個間諜，兩個無須再把獠牙藏到面具後的人。

「你在玩什麼把戲？」他重複，聲音低到Clint無法從另一個房間裡偷聽到。

「你說你不記得Bucky Barnes，」她說，假裝撤退。「我不相信你。」她很有效率－－他不得不承認這點。她快言快語不給他顧左右而言他的餘地。

「我記得一些片段。」他回道。「一句話，一個場景，一個感覺。」

「Rogers說你不記得他了，」她說，偏著頭。

來了。Rogers。

「對。」他回道，因為這是Rogers需要聽到的話。

Romanoff靠近了點－－臉上的微笑像是貓咪嚐到了奶油－－然後低語：「我不相信你。」

她在Clint帶著三罐啤酒和硬擠出來的微笑回到客廳前就走了。

 

*

 

他記得的是這個：

**_暖和的雙手，溫柔的雙眼，笑得像個聖人，鹹鹹的像海和砂一樣的味道－－_ **

**_鋼鐵和鮮血，鮮血和汗水，燃燒的肉體，空氣中有種像是風暴中的閃電般的氣味，一個承諾，一個誓言，一個－－一個詛咒。_ **

**_－－這就是一切，這就是你的一切，而你得好好守住它。_ **

 

如果這就是你僅存所知的一切，你還能用什麼建構起你的世界？


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之後的每章如有新增的人物中英對照或說明（基本指的是我自己原本不知道的），都會補到第一章的note去。

時光飛逝，復仇者聯盟成長成某種比預期還要大的組織。有創始成員（黑寡婦、鷹眼、浩克、索爾，和美國隊長）、之後入會的成員（快銀、緋紅女巫、鋼鐵愛國者、幻視、獵鷹）以及最新加入團隊的成員（蟻人、黃蜂女、驚奇隊長，黑豹）。

在西岸還有另一群人稱自己為『捍衛者聯盟（The Defenders）』－－一些都市孩子組成他們自己的復仇者聯盟（儘管Stark和Rogers很努力地阻止過），而就Bucky最後聽說的，是Sharon Carter打算去挑幾個探員來執行暗黑任務。

現在，復仇者聯盟不只是個團隊了。它是個大家庭。

和其他人一起坐在復仇者大樓裡讓Bucky感到不太自在，但他的復仇者ID卡傳喚他過來。他也許不是個正規復仇者，但在他們需要冬兵的時候他也不會拒絕。這點他起碼還辦得到。

Stark用他特有的電子嗓音對大家簡報情勢：發生了艦隊入侵還是星際大戰還是某種嚴重到要世界末日之類的事，Bucky不記得細節了。他寧願手握實體說明資料而非聽一大堆細節和慷慨激昂的演講。

從房間後頭，Bucky可以看見全部的復仇者。他們全都凝神傾聽著－－除了Rogers，一臉心不在焉。Bucky的視線直跟著美國隊長，他正面無表情地站在Stark身邊，不知被甚麼事情惹得不太開心。

「A組出發去荒原（Savage Land）－－聽說每年的這個時候都挺美的；B組留在紐約這兒；G組跟我一起上火星。」Stark對著眼前這一小群人說道。

「讓我猜猜，」Banner博士在前頭嘆口氣，「我在G組是吧。」

輕笑一聲，Stark開始分組。「在A組的有～～黑寡婦，冬兵，黑豹，黃蜂女，以及我們的一哥，隊長。在B組的是……」

Bucky轉身離開休息室與他的隊友們會合。他感覺內心打了個可怕的結，即使這反應十分荒唐。他對荒原沒什麼意見，而且也絕對沒興趣上太空，但他討厭和美國隊長一起出任務。

至少Stark還知道要把黑寡婦跟他放在同一隊。Natasha禮貌地對他點點頭－－他們還算不上朋友，但她對他似乎有些別人沒有的信心在。他們甚至定期一起訓練。黑豹T’Challa一如往常的安靜，Van Dyne則用她慣常的活潑多話彌補了這點。

「你想去外太空嗎？」Jan問Natasa。「我有點想欸。」

「你想去外太空被外星人吃掉？」Natasha微笑回應。

「不，算了。」Jan嘆氣。「我寧願在荒原被老虎吃掉。」

他們全都走向停靠著昆式戰機的停機坪，途中經過Stark那組人馬。Ragers還在跟Stark說話－－為了某事爭執，就跟平常一樣。

「我以為我們說好了讓鷹眼進我這組。」隊長皺著眉頭對Stark道。

「不，鷹眼想上外太空。嘿，別這樣，我不是改放Barnes進你這組了嘛，他可是個神射手，這有什麼不對？」Stark漫不經心地道。Bucky目光直視前方、微微慢下腳步，假裝他沒在偷聽。

「Tony，」Rogers咬牙切齒，「你不能這樣任意更動我的組員。我不想要Barnes在我這組，我想要－－」他打住話頭，抬頭看見Bucky經過他們。「算了。」他聽見Steve低聲道，一股深沈而尖銳的嘆息穿身而過。

Bucky徑直走向昆式戰機，胸口沈重得像灌滿了鉛。一語不發地，他越過其他人坐進雙人駕駛座之一繫好安全帶，像平常一樣等待T’Challa坐進另一邊。

「我來擔任共同駕駛。」Rogers在他們身後，搶在任何人能說話之前道。「每個人都繫好安全帶。」他坐到Bucky身邊，短暫瞧了他一眼。

Bucky緊抿著唇沈下臉。Rogers不想在這裡。 ** _Bucky_** 不想在這裡。這趟恐怕不怎麼享受。 

「你準備好要上了嗎？」Rogers問，聲音低得只有Bucky聽得見。

一語不發地，Bucky點點頭。齊心協力，他們一同駕駛昆式戰機升空。

 

*

 

Bucky在黑暗中睜開眼睛。他的頭很痛－－他全身都痛－－而且他就只聞得到塵土、汗水和恐懼的味道。他闔上眼睛。

不一會他就被一個動靜驚得完全清醒，咒罵著跳起身。他一頭撞上什麼東西。

「你醒了，」他聽見一個說話聲，嚇了一跳。一道光亮了起來。

「抱歉驚醒你了，」Rogers說，舉起一個小小的手電筒。「我是想節省電力。這個手電筒都八十歲了，至少。」

「什－－這－－我們在哪裡？」Bucky問，爬起身坐著，小心不再碰到頭。他的頭痛死了，他的視線邊角會晃，手電筒的燈光加劇了他的頭疼。 ** _腦震盪_** ，他想。 ** _該死_** 。

「你不記得了？」Rogers問，眉頭打結神情關切。

Bucky環顧四周。他們在一個狹小的空間裡，被一堆石頭和巨大的水泥磚頭包圍。一個坍塌的洞穴。地板是散落著灰塵、泥土和雜物的水泥地。他們一定是在地底下某個地方－－離地面很遠，遠到一點光線都透不進來。

「我們有一組人來到荒原，」Rogers說。「在Fury的舊碉堡裡。我們在追查一個藏在這底下的訊號時遇到爆炸。我們在等他們把我們挖出去。」

呻吟一聲，Bucky低頭檢查自己是否受傷。「這些我全都不記得了，」他皺眉說道，「我們在同一組？」

「是啊，還有Natasha，Jan和T’Challa，」Rogers說，「他們在地面，我們離開的時候正在跟一隊機器守衛纏鬥。通訊在坍塌後就中斷了。」

「所以只有我們被困在下面，」Bucky說，暗自詛咒自己的好運。「那你－－你沒事吧？」他看著Steve，對方看起來沒有流血。他的盾牌還在，還好。

「是啊，」Rogers說，隨意揮了揮手。「你記得些什麼？」他詢問的聲音裡帶著警戒。Bucky嘆口氣。

「呃，」他清了清思緒。他看著Rogers摒息以待，然後突然就明白了－－Rogers在猜他頭上那一下是否有把他的回憶給敲回來。即使這麼多年過去，他還是沒有放棄希望。

「我記得Stark把我們放進同一組，」他回答，緊閉起雙眼。「駕駛昆式戰機，也許還有些打鬥？」他的喉嚨在發現自己失去了更多記憶與時間時緊繃起來。他的雙手緊握成拳，他的金屬手臂渴望能把最靠近的石頭砸成灰。

「你只有忘記幾個小時而已。」Rogers告訴他。 ** _該死_** 。他完全看透他了。「我們在其他人拖住機器人時走在前面。我們關掉信號回頭的時候遇到爆炸，造成坍塌。」他匯報，小心看著Bucky。他的視線在說完以後挪開了。「你趴到我身上，拿我的盾牌擋住我們。」

Bucky的嘴巴發乾。Rogers沒再看著Bucky了，而是緊盯著他那個躺著的盾牌。也許在回想坍塌的那一刻。也許在回想更久以前，就好像他還很遙遠一樣即使Bucky就在他身邊。

「我不記得了。」Bucky語氣平板。他感覺自己這句話都說過一百萬次了。他曾經－－他一直在聽Steve不停給他說那些故事，在那些回憶拼不回去的時候聳聳肩，漠然轉身。他對Rogers眼裡的失望毫不陌生。

Bucky伸手從Rogers手裡拿走手電筒。他把它關了，說是要節省電力，但他真正的意圖是不想看見Rogers。當他在黑暗裡闔上雙眼，他在內心思考著。

Bucky Barnes從前是個不一樣的人，這點他很確定。

但現在的他是誰？那個在幾分鐘前，趴到Rogers身上救他一命時的那個人又是誰？他對那個時刻的記憶沒比其他忘掉的幾千萬件事多多少。

「你知道，」Rogers開口了。Bucky做好準備聽另一輪軼事，另一段遠古記憶。但接著，Rogers遲疑了。所以是和回憶無關的事了－－除非在這些年裡他發展出什麼新策略。

「怎樣？」Bucky惱怒地直問。但那只是更加固了Rogers的沈默。

窒人的沈默一分一秒過去，石頭和黑暗杵在他們兩之間，以一種全新的方式鎮住了他們倆。

「我不是那個意思，」Rogers莫名其妙的說道，好像自己腦內了大半的對話。「我是指－－你偷聽到的，我跟Stark的那段對話。我不是那個意思。我的怒氣是針對Tony，不是你。我討厭他在我背後擅自變更計畫。」

「我不知道你在說什麼，」Bucky用一種公正、不帶情緒的語調說，好像他在這世上毫無在意之事。

「得了吧，James，好像你沒偷聽到似的？」Steve懷疑的道。「我跟Natasha相處得夠久了，知道人在偷聽的時候是什麼樣子。下一次，專注在你注視的東西上，這樣就不會看起來好像你在找蟻人似的。」頓了一會，然後Rogers又繼續了。「除非你真的就是，然而－－」

「天啊，Rogers，」Bucky截斷他。「你就不能像其他人一樣叫我『Bucky』嗎？」

他真高興手電筒在自己手裡，因為他很確定Rogers會挑這個時候打開手電筒然後對著Bucky的方向做出傷心欲絕的臉。

「我以為你不喜歡那個名字，」Rogers說－－好像他這三年真的跟Bucky ** _聊過_** ，好像他 ** _懂_** 他似的。

「我漸漸喜歡上了，」他聳聳肩。大家從一開始就都叫他Bucky。「積習難改。」他說，聽起來幾乎像個玩笑。

「那就『Bucky』了，」Rogers說。Bucky覺得自己在他說出口的時候都能聽見那心碎的聲音。「但有個條件。」

「什麼？」

「你別再叫我『Rogers』了。」

啊。Bucky想像那個狡黠的笑容，然後打開手電筒看到那正掛在Steve的臉上。

「好吧，隊長。」Bucky厚著臉皮道。

「噢，」Steve說，「很好笑嘛。」

Bucky在他背叛自己露出微笑之前關掉手電筒。

黑暗讓沈默更加明顯，這很危險。他深吸口氣，好像他能吞掉懸在他們倆之間那股沈重黑暗的氣氛，好用那而非他自己的思緒填滿自己。那一點都沒用，Bucky又開始想了，關於名字，關於綽號。

「嘿，」Bucky說，咽下嘴裡的灰塵和砂礫。「我可以問個問題嗎？」

「你才剛－－」

「另一個問題。」

「當然可以。」Steve說，帶著毫不掩飾的好奇。Bucky再次嚥了口唾沫。

「他是怎麼－－我是怎麼取上這個綽號的？」他問。

 ** _好奇心殺死貓_** ，他想。Bucky在回歸後的前六個月都沒問過Steve半個問題，那時他還以為他能恢復記憶。

「我給你取的。」Steve安靜的說。「很多人有暱稱，或者就用他們的中間名－－特別是他們看上某個女士的時候。我們相遇的那天，你說，『我叫James Buchanan Barnes。』而我回你，『哇。這什麼名字。我可以叫你Bucky嗎？』大概就這樣定下來了。」  
（譯註：這前後文是否透露了什麼...）

「不喜歡James嗎？」Bucky問。Steve對自己笑了，好像這裡頭有個Bucky不知道笑話。

「不，我喜歡。」Steve說，聲音裡有笑意。「只是覺得『James Buchanan Barnes』有點繞口。二年級之前甚至都不會拼『Buchanan』這個字。在那之前都不知道他是個總統。」

「你太丟人了，美國隊長。希望你現在每一任總統的名字都搞清楚了。」Bucky說，這些玩笑話不經大腦就脫口而出了。

「這個嘛，在Truman（譯註：任期1945-1953）之後我就有點落掉了。」Steve回道。

想都沒想地，Bucky令自己都意外的大笑出聲。那填滿了他的腹腔，填滿了困住他們的小空間，把他嚇得閉嘴，那笑聲還在他耳裡迴盪。

在那之後他們又再次落入沉靜，等待救援。Bucky好奇這會兒Steve的腦子裡在想些什麼。然而不管那是什麼，他都沒有分享。

 

*

 

一旦威脅退去，等到他們從塌陷的碉堡裡被救出回到紐約，Bucky就回他的公寓去了，獨自一人而且累壞了。

他倒在床上閉上眼睛，準備好好昏睡上十五小時。但他怎麼就是找不到睡意。他的腦子就想搜遍Rogers在塌陷的碉堡裡對他說的每一句話。

這令他害怕，Steve有時竟能如此瞭解他。在Steve剛找到他的時候－－在他們都還盼著他能想起一切的時候－－他就對Steve屢屢能感受到他的情緒、知道他喜歡或不喜歡什麼音樂或戲劇、有時甚至還能猜到他要說些什麼，感到不安。

他曾經安靜的坐在Steve位於復仇者大樓的公寓裡而Steve會說，「別生悶氣了，來去看場電影。」好像他真的 ** _懂_** 他。好像他還是Steve從小一起長大的那個Bucky。（而那招對Bucky ** _有用_** 並不是重點）。

 

**_滋～～～滋～～～滋～～～_ **

 

Bucky抬頭看著他那個擺在床頭上的手機正因來電震動不已。他伸手拿起手機。

「哈囉？」

「所以，你醒著，」Natasha Romanoff的聲音清楚地從電話那頭傳了過來。Bucky緩緩眨了眨雙眼。

「幹嘛？」他問，假裝還睏著。

「我打來叫你起床，」她說，「腦震盪，記得嗎？」

「你中籤了是嗎？」Bucky喃喃。他揉揉眼睛。「腦震盪好幾小時前就痊癒了。我那山寨血清的副作用。」

「可真好用，」她拉長音。「所以是心裡有事所以還醒著。是什麼事？」

「嗯～～一個高大，火辣的金髮妞。」Bucky說，在聲音裡添上得意的笑。

「那就是Rogers了，」她回得直接了當。當Bucky驚訝而不悅的保持沈默時，她繼續道，「他有時候就是辦法黏在你的腦子裡都趕不掉。」

「是啊，」Bucky嘆氣，完全放棄假裝了。「他就是這樣。」

Bucky翻過身去打開床頭燈，在床上坐起身。他在Natasha說話時找了件衣服套上，突然間感覺他公寓裡的空氣很冷。

「你們倆在下頭困了好幾個小時，」她說，「聊了什麼有趣的事嗎？」

「也沒有，」他聳肩。「就是。好一陣子沒跟他說話了，我猜。他比以前疏遠了。」這是個領悟－－Steve曾像膠水一樣黏著他，而今卻好像不想跟Bucky待在同一個房裡超過一分鐘似的。老實說，Bucky沒法說這感覺不是互相的。

她在電話裡輕哼。「聽著，我不是打來聽你聊Roger的，」她說。「如果你對他有什麼意見，如果他不尊重你想保持距離的意願，不用客氣直接說吧。有時他就需要這樣。」

「那你打來做什麼？」Bucky問，手機緊緊壓上他的耳朵。

「確認你真的沒事，」Natasha說。「我聽說你有逆行性遺忘症，而身為一個腦子曾經被搞得一團亂的人，我知道你有多容易自己腦內到迷失方向。」

「是嗎？」他問，強迫自己聽起來平淡而且漠不關心。

「別對我來那套麻木不仁的把戲，Barnes，」Natasha說，放低聲音。「我不會因為你有情緒而看輕你。我只是想讓你知道，不管讓你睡不著的是什麼，你都能跟我談，只要你想。」

「那，」Bucky嚥了嚥，遲疑了一下。「如果那個『不管是什麼』是Rogers呢？」

令他意外的是，她輕笑了。「好吧，我猜我終究是打來聽你聊Rogers的。」Natasha說。

 

*

 

Bucky發現和Natasha溝通很容易，以某種與Clint不同的方式。他們三人有可以分享的經驗－－不同的內容，不同的問題－－而他們以此建構出某種程度的理解。Bucky不記得他是誰，Natasha不知道她的記憶是否為真，而Clint有時希望他能忘記。

最棒的是，他們都沒要他要當那個不是他的人。

 

*

 

好笑的是，他和兩個創始復仇者的友誼（如果可以這麼說的話）讓他收到所有復仇者活動的邀請。冬兵不是復仇者的正式成員－－他老早就拒絕Rogers了－－但無論他們何時需要他就會應召前往。

現在，他們會在任何覺得他應該離開公寓出來走走的時候給他發簡訊通知。

當然了，Natasha的簡訊不會提到『晚上跟幾個朋友出來』泡當地夜店其實是為美國隊長籌劃好的生日驚喜派對。

Bucky站在由Janet Van Dyne熱情規劃佈置、充滿紅白藍的派對牆邊。他感覺像個笨蛋。他沒帶禮物，他不想待著，而看起來好像所有復仇者都到了（包含那幾個貌似偷渡進來的小復仇者）。

Tony，Jan和Carol帶頭唱頌『生日快樂』，Bucky從房間邊緣看著Steve吹熄他的蠟燭。

「一百歲啦，」Sam大笑，拍拍Steve的背。「以這個歲數來說你看起來很不錯啊，老頭。」Steve喃喃不知說了什麼讓Sam仰頭大笑起來。

Bucky把手插進口袋看了一圈，今晚第十次偵察這個地方，尋找最靠近的出口。他轉身走向靠近廁所、通往小巷的邊門。

小巷裡安靜而陰暗，在炎熱的夜裡被附近一盞街燈點亮，讓垃圾堆和垃圾桶都染上一層黃暈。Bucky從嘴巴深吸口氣，無視垃圾散發出來的腐臭味，然後把手伸進口袋。他拿出一包香菸，點燃一根，希望這偽裝能讓派對裡出來找他的不管是誰都離他遠一點。

不過他不太幸運，因為不一會門就開了，跟著迸出燈光、音樂和一個高大個。

「抱歉，」Steve在發現自己撞上某人時反射地道歉。然後，他發現那是Bucky。「喔，」他說，聽起來很驚訝。「是你。」

Bucky吞回一個嘆氣－－他本希望能避開這個的－－然後吸了一口手裡的菸。

「你在躲誰？」Bucky問，聲音和菸霧一起飄散進空氣裡。

「Tony，」Steve嘆氣，「那邊還有另一個蛋糕，而我很肯定那裡面有個脫衣舞孃。」

Bucky嗤笑。「聽起來就像Stark會幹的事。」

「 ** _你_** 又是在躲誰？」Steve問。Bucky低頭看著他金屬手裡的香菸，餘火的熱度像池塘裡的漣漪般在金屬上傳導開來。他想著如果他老實說了，不知道Steve會怎麼反應。一會兒後，他告訴自己他才不在乎。

「沒人，不再有了。」Bucky回答。「看來他找到我了。」

Steve看起來一臉懊喪，於是Bucky不甚在意地揮了揮手。

「我忘了給你帶禮物，」Bucky說，微微牽動嘴角。「Natasha沒跟我說這是你的生日派對。」他幾乎以為Steve會回他什麼陳腔濫調，像是，『啊，沒關係，有你為伴就是禮物。』，但Steve只是狡黠笑了。

「我猜你得找別的方式彌補我了。」Steve輕笑。

在Bucky能回答以前，門開了，Clint探出頭來。Steve跳到垃圾堆之後。

「喔，嘿，Barnes，」Clint說，看了這小巷子一圈。

「Barton，」他點點頭，不知是否該出賣Steve。如此一來他就能重回平靜了。

「你看到Steve了嗎？」Clint問。「他還欠我們一百個打屁股。」Bucky發出有點像嗤笑的聲音。  
（譯註：查了一下，生日要打跟年齡一樣次數的屁股貌似是北美的習俗）

「沒看到。」他說，彈了下他的菸。

「可惡。」Clint說，「好吧，如果你看到他，告訴他躲得了一時可躲不了一世。」Clint在身後把門甩上。

Bucky一直等到數完十才轉過身道，「他走了。」Steve從垃圾堆後走了出來，搖搖頭。

「三十三，」Steve喃喃，「我才三十三歲，不能算上我被凍起來的那幾年，可他們堅持我今年一百歲了。」Bucky大笑。

「這樣的話我該算幾歲？」他問，知道他自己 ** _技術上_** 在去年就一百歲了。「不算上全部被冰凍的時間的話。」

「喔，四十吧，最多。」Steve微笑。「不知道為什麼有你在的時候每個人都還要堅持我才是老頭子。」

「以這個年紀說來我看起來很不錯嘛，不是嗎？」Bucky說。

「比我好，」Steve說。Bucky笑著把菸嘴扔到地上，用鞋子踩熄。「你開始抽菸了？」他好奇問道。

「不完全是，」Bucky聳聳肩，把手插回口袋。「這是個遠離人群的好藉口，有時候，如果我需要的時候。倒沒有養成習慣。」他詢問地看著Steve，然後問道，「我，呃，抽菸嗎？以前？」

「哼？」他一驚，「不，沒有，那對我的氣喘不好。」

「老是有人告訴我我會得肺癌，」Bucky一本正經的道，「我想我該告訴他們我已經一百零一歲了。」

「嘿，你知道我們已經有資格辦一張那種老人優待市民卡了嗎。」Steve說。

「真的？你去弄一張了？」Bucky問。

「是啊，用二十五歲的模樣在甜甜圈店裡拿出來要一杯免費的咖啡時可帥了。」Steve嗤笑。

「這時候你就該換一招，用上你那雙寶貝藍眼睛調情過關。」Bucky說。

Steve搖搖頭，咬頰想忍住他的微笑。而Bucky可再也不想掩飾他的了。大大嘆了口氣，Steve在柏油路上蹭了蹭他的靴子，覷了眼小門。

「我猜終究還是得回去。」他嘆氣。「Sharon一直想讓我去跳舞。」

「這樣吧，」Bucky說，「如果你進去，我就進去，而且我會跟任何試圖邀你的人跳舞這樣你就不必跳了。」

「噢，」Steve說，為他拉門。「你心腸可真好。」

「可不是嘛，」Bucky厚著臉皮說，「但我可沒有要替你檔下那一百個生日打屁股。」

「該死，」Steve在跟著Bucky身後回到夜店時搖搖頭。「早知道就帶上我的盾牌。」

 

*

 

那晚，Bucky夢到他在1945年醒來，活著而且好端端的，有兩隻手臂和完全錯誤的記憶。

戰爭結束了，他和Steve回到布魯克林，搬回他們的舊公寓，但他只記得七十年後的未來。他不知道該怎麼在四十年代生活，然後他慌了。他不知道該怎麼使用爐子或泡咖啡或洗衣服，結果他打翻了公寓裡的每樣東西因為他發誓他聽到他的手機在響而且他 ** _得_** 把它找出來關掉。  
Steve走進他們的公寓，看著周遭被打翻的檯燈和被拖出來的抽屜，看著Bucky，然後問他。 ** _為什麼？  
_** Bucky把他撲倒在地瘋狂開揍，尖叫著， ** _我沒說過要跟你來這裡。_**

 

他滿身大汗的醒來，叫喊某個不在這裡的人。雙手抓緊床單，Bucky緊閉雙眼告訴自己他在2018，在布魯克林，在他自己的公寓裡，而Steve在曼哈頓的復仇者大樓裡。

當他查看他的手機時，裡頭有三通來自Natasha的未接來電。他無視了它們然後在離開公寓衝進夜色裡時把手機放在邊桌上。

Bucky騎著摩托車來到時代廣場，違規臨停，然後坐在長椅上，盯著閃爍的螢幕直到它們在他視線裡模糊。

 

*

 


	3. 第二章

他記得的是這個：

**_Steve_ _，年紀輕輕骨瘦如柴，在_ _James Buchanan Barnes_ _把他的臉壓進沙子裡時笑著抗議。_ _Steve_ _，站在他家門廊前低頭看著自己的鞋子直到一隻手拍上他的肩膀，然後一個誓言重重在空氣裡落下。_  **

**_在某人的兩眼之間射進一槍，鮮血在他試圖保住手底下壓著的那條命時不停湧出，被他用手扭斷的脖子發出的噁心聲響，在他跌落時鞭打在身上的風。_ **

**_『_ _Bucky_ _？』那個男人問，然後那個名字在他腦裡不停迴響直到被一個新句子給取代：『抹掉他的記憶』。_**

 

*

 

有時候，那些當冬兵的日子他記得太清楚。

今天就是那樣的日子。他在夜裡第五次醒來，回想起另一次殺戮時的冷汗浸濕毯子。

顫抖不已地，Bucky坐起身。他拿過床頭櫃上的那杯水大大喝了一口，一點都不在意水已經冷透。他把它放回桌子，玻璃杯身被他顫抖的金屬左手碰得鏗鏘作響。

Bucky深吸口氣，數到十。然後再次吸氣數數。

他試圖在每次吐息間驅散他的惡夢，但它們卻卡在他的喉嚨令他窒息，令他無法呼吸。他今天是沒法離開公寓了。

今天。今天是星期二，他想起來。訓練日。 ** _Natasha_** 。

Bucky滾到一邊，抓起手機，給她傳了個訊息： ** _ _今天到不了了。抱歉。__**

他把電話放在胸前躺回枕頭上。螢幕畫面烙在他的視網膜裡，數字在他的眼皮裡褪色成紅白色。已經過了五點。她通常在清晨的這個時候慢跑。

他的手機貼著胸口震動起來。

 ** _狀況不好？_** :( Natasha回覆。

他考慮說謊。告訴她自己有別的差事要跑。即使會被她看穿，她也會接受並尊重他的隱私。

 ** _是啊，抱歉。_** 他給出這樣的回答。 

 ** _不許道歉_** ，她回答。 ** _反正本來就會取消的在忙別的事走不開，還在歐洲不然我就過去找你了。你不該一個人待著。_**

  ** _不用擔心。_** Bucky回覆。

然而他自己卻有點擔心－－儘管痛恨承認這點，他不喜歡在這樣的日子、在他感覺到那些程序(program)又回到腦子裡、他的一舉一動都陷入『等待核准』的行為模式時一個人待著。他痛恨這種日子。

 ** _十分鐘後到_** ，Natasha一分鐘後回傳簡訊，然後又補上： ** _記得，你可以說不。_** ** _< 3_**

 

*

 

他的門鈴在清晨5:26響起；到了5:28的時候，他聽見門鈴變成敲門聲。

Bucky用腳指脫掉襪子。他無聲無息地用嘴呼吸，靜悄悄地赤腳踩過樓板，站定在窺視孔前往外看。

「Steve？」他吃驚道，猛然把門打開。

Steve站在他公寓外的走廊上，手裡抓著個白色的紙盒，身上還穿著他的慢跑風衣。他肩上斜掛了個背包。

Bucky在門內站定。他一手扶著半開的門，牢牢把自己釘在Steve與他的公寓之間。他從Steve的眼裡看見了自己的模樣：蓬頭垢面的，運動褲幾乎都要從胯上掉下去了，汗濕的T恤被棄置一旁而他正光裸著胸膛。

「嘿，」Steve說，眉頭關心地皺起。「Natasha傳簡訊給我。我買了些點心過來。」Bucky看著他嘆了口氣。

「進來吧。」Bucky無奈地說，把門拉開，然後猛然轉身往他的浴室走去。「我要去洗個澡，」他從肩膀上回頭喊道，「把這裡當自己家吧。」

Bucky這趟澡洗得迅速確實。他擦乾身體然後隨手抓件衣服套上，接著打開臥室門前往廚房。

Steve已經泡好一壺咖啡並為兩人擺上一些盤子。當他看見Bucky進廚房時，慢慢地轉過身面對他。

「咖啡？」他問，在Bucky點點頭時為他倒了一杯。「牛奶？糖？」

「我不想要那些甜膩的垃圾，Rogers，你明知道的，」他說，試圖讓嘴角向上彎揚。然而那些話聽起來遭透了，粗礪又苛刻。Steve微笑，對此處之泰然。

「你可挑任何你想吃的點心，」Steve說，比了比那個紙盒。「或者，我可以做個普通的炒蛋。」他微笑。

就在Bucky走向餐桌時，這突然打中他，關於Steve正在做的事：他在給Bucky選擇，確保他記得自己有做決定的自由。那是一直以來在Bucky試圖甩脫他的程序、不顧一切地抓住任何一點自我意識時，Steve最先會做的事。

「嘿，這些都是我愛吃的，」Bucky說著坐了下來，從紙盒裡拿出一個點心。Steve走向桌子，動作明顯讓Bucky能輕易預期他的下一步。他在Bucky那個小餐桌的對面坐下。

「很好。」Steve說著點點頭。Bucky從咖啡杯口上看著他，皺起眉。

「你知道嗎，」他說，「我有時會覺得你這樣很作弊，總在我自己都還搞不清楚之前就知道我最喜歡的是什麼。」

「如果你想讓比賽公平點，我想前幾年有某個青少年雜誌也列了張我的最愛清單，」Steve回以一個狡黠的微笑。「從此以後我就不停收到蘋果蛋糕的食譜。」

Bucky對此不知該如何回應，所以他就什麼都沒說了。他吃掉他的小點心以後又拿了一個，確保留下至少一半給Steve。等Bucky吃完點心喝完咖啡，他就失神而呆滯地靜靜地坐在那兒。

他的手已經不抖了，所以他專注在自己的呼吸、心跳上。他在吸氣時默默計算時間，然後試圖在吐息時做到一樣。

「你今天有什麼計畫嗎？」Steve問，把他從神遊中拉了出來。

「算不上有。」Bucky說。

「我可以離開，如果你希望的話。」Steve說，看上去有些內疚。Bucky不懂原因。

「看你。」Bucky說。他不知道自己想不想要Steve留在這兒，只知道自己不想要他離開。他只是不想一個人待著。就今天。

「你和Natasha通常都做些什麼？」Steve問，雙眼在Bucky的臉上搜尋著什麼。

「讓我和她一起做瑜珈，有時候。」他聳聳肩。「我們有一次看了一整季的《Doctor Who》。還有一次她讓我們做了一大堆小餅乾。」

他不打算提起那些最糟糕的日子，那時一點風吹草動都能讓他驚跳，而Natasha會將他摟進她的臂彎，用手指耙梳他的頭髮，讓他蜷起身子把頭枕在她的腿上，就只專注在當下的 ** _呼吸_** 上。

「那你想做什麼？」Steve問。

Bucky深吸了一口氣，把空氣困在身體裡，彷彿這樣就能壓住他胸口那些不時冒出來的焦慮似的。

「我不知道，」他小小聲地說，「我只是。不想睡覺。不想出門。大概也不應該出門。」

「好。」Steve理解地點點頭。「我有個主意。」

他站起身，把他們的盤子送進水槽，然後在他的背包那兒駐留。Bucky看著他拿出一疊撲克牌。

「你會玩任何一種牌嗎？」Steve問，坐了回來。他開始洗牌，Bucky的視線跟著他的雙手移動，看著他把小丑從牌堆裡挑出來放到一旁。

「Clint教過我玩撲克（poker）、尤客（euchre）和拉密（rummy）。」Bucky說。

「希望你有讓他後悔這個決定。」Steve微笑。

「對極了。」

Steve發牌的時候臉上仍然掛著一抹若有似無的微笑。

 

*

 

為彌補他們錯過的約會，Natasha邀請Bucky在那週末到復仇者大樓來一次訓練，並保證那週末那兒幾乎是空的，因為Tony和Steve去主持一個慈善活動了。

為了彌補失去的時光，她還不停打敗他，取笑過去這一周讓他不靈光了。Clint在運動場一角鼓吹他團結一致（他在二十分鐘前才被Natasha給打敗）。

「你知道，」她說著躲過一個飛踢，「如果你不讓我的話，你至少能打敗我一次。」

「如果我不讓你，我會失手殺了你。」Bucky咕噥，扭身在上一個飛踢之後補上另一腳。

「不，你不會，」Natasha戲謔道。「我可沒被讓 ** _那麼_** 多，而你目前為止仍讓我多少保持完好無缺。」

「目前為止，」Bucky在一個拳頭揍上他的肋骨時嘆口氣，會疼但不至於瘀青或裂開。「得了吧，Nat，難道你 ** _真的_** 想要我用上這隻手臂？」

她給他一眼明白寫著： ** _沒錯沒錯，我真的、他媽的就想要_** ，然後抓住他的金手屬手臂，藉以把他甩飛。Bucky在Natasha能再次用上絞大腿那招把他壓到地墊上前收住勢翻到到另一邊。

「也許你們倆就是絕配。」Clint在角落說，滿嘴爆米花。Bucky在翻個筋斗繞過Natasha時翻了個白眼。

「不，」Natasha回道，截住Bucky然後壓住他的右手。「 _ **隊長**_ 才跟他是絕配。」她以一種權威人士的語氣說道。Clint嗤了一聲。

「呃，」Bucky說，選擇無視她的用詞，「就我所知，隊長可沒在每週四都教訓我一頓。」他伸起金屬手臂試圖把她甩出去，但她釘在原地，不願讓他斯文的把她甩開，試圖逼他使上全力。Bucky呻吟一聲，改變策略試圖將另一隻手臂從她的手裡扭開。

Clint大喊。「如果你一直像那樣讓著她，她就要－－沒錯。來了。用上她的大腿了。」

Natasha用她的大腿絞住Bucky的脖子，直到他滿演金星地呻吟，「Uncle、uncle、uncle，操！」

Natasha從他身上翻身下來側躺到一旁，頭枕在自己的手上。

「老天，媽的，」Bucky咒罵，邊盯著天花板邊大口喘氣。

「大部分男人在我那樣做的時候可不會抱怨。」Natasha得意洋洋地說，把頭髮撥到肩後。

「所以我們是例外嗎？」Clint問。他拿著她的水瓶和一盒爆米花向她走去。

「拜託別把我跟你歸成同一隊，Barton，」Bucky說，還緩不過氣。Clint嘲笑他，於是Bucky伸手抓住Clint的腳踝，從底下扯他後腳。Clint驚呼著倒下。

「墊子上的公平競爭啊，」Natasha在Clint怒視Bucky時對他竊笑。不知怎麼，她竟在他灑得滿墊子都是之前把他那袋爆米花給弄到手了。她丟了顆爆米花到嘴裡。「嘿，你該換跟Clint打一場。」

「呃，不，你不應該－－啊啊啊！」Clint在Bucky抓住他的腳踝把他拉近、從腰帶裡拔出一把橡膠練習刀來時大喊。他想了一下，把刀子扔向Clint。Clint抓住刀子然後，賊笑著潛向Bucky。

和鷹眼對打跟和黑寡婦對打不同。他極少跟Clint對打－－金屬手臂差不多嚇走了Natasha和有時候是 T’Challa 以外的所有人－－而且Clint還沒原諒他從遠處給過他一槍。（一次。就那麼 _ **一次**_ 。他從沒對Barton承認過這件事，但鷹眼之所以號稱世界最強神射手是有原因的。）

Clint的專長也許是精準的射擊能力，但在近身博擊這方面，他對Natasha來說也算得上是個挑戰，而且他也能招架得住冬兵。在他們對打的時候，他用刀子捅了冬兵兩下直到Bucky凌空抓住，把橡膠刀刃調頭對向Clint然後貼上他的喉嚨。

在他身後，Bucky聽到大門開啟，有人說著，「嘿，Natasha，Jan跟我回來了我們在想－－喔。」

Bucky放下橡膠刀然後轉過身，留下Clint踉蹌著試圖恢復平衡。

「嘿，Bucky，」Steve說，朝他點點頭。「你在這做什麼？」

「讓我痛揍一頓。」Natasha微笑著說，站起身。她把那袋爆米花推到Clint胸口。「你們想幹嘛？」

「我們要出去吃點東西，」Steve說，仍然看著Bucky。「Carol說她找到這城裡最棒的熱狗餐車。要一起來嗎？」Natasha跟隨著Steve的視線盯著Bucky看。感受到注視，Bucky頭也不回地朝著墊子邊走去，拿起水瓶好好灌了一口水，無視掉後頸上那些灼燒的視線。

「改天吧，我還有點事要處理。」Natasha抱歉地說。

「你要來嗎，Bucky？」Steve問。那令Bucky花了好一會兒才明白到， _ **沒錯**_ ，Steve是在問 _ **他**_ ，他僵住然後轉過身，瓶口都還沒離開他的嘴。

「呃，」他說，「我今天還要繼續進行訓練。抱歉。」塑膠瓶身在他手裡被捏的喀喀響，那聲音在Steve迎上他的視線、點了個頭時時填滿沈默，

「好吧。玩得開心。」Steve說，轉身離開運動場。

「把我當啥啊？」Clint喃喃。「路人嗎？」

「那見鬼的是怎麼回事？」Natasha說著繞到Bucky身前，與其說是盛氣凌人倒不如說是積極八卦。

「我以為我們一整天都要進行訓練？」Bucky問，困惑不已。他該接受邀請嗎？這是個測試嗎？

「別迴避問題，」Natasha說著環起雙臂。然而Bucky真心迷惑了。 ** _我現在該做什麼？_** 他納悶。

「是啊，這是我第一次看到你跟Rogers正常對話，自從，我看看，他把你帶回復仇者大樓然後你每隔一天就想殺掉他那以後吧。」Clint說，視線在Natasha和Bucky間來回。

「也才 ** _三次_** ，」Bucky抗議，希望能用他們常開的黑色笑話轉移焦點。他忽視掉在他明白過來他們想表達的是什麼時所帶來的那種沉甸甸的感覺。

「是啊，但自從你搬出去以後你們幾乎就沒再說過話了。」Clint聳聳肩道。他打開他那袋爆米花再次吃將起來，渾然不覺Bucky投過來的那冷酷的怒視。「我是說，你搬了出去，他幾乎是每晚都自己哭著入睡－－」

「 _ **Clint**_ ，」Natasha抗議。

「好吧，」Clint說，「你搬了出去，開始迴避他，不再出席復仇者那些垃圾活動，他 ** _每隔一個禮拜四_** 就自己哭著入睡，而且在每次有人提到你名字的時候就那個臉。我是說，分手一向都很糟糕啊不是嗎。」

「Clint想說的是，」Natasha惱火地嘆口氣道，「你們兩過去這幾年可不怎麼情同手足。」（在她背後，Clint無聲說著『情同手足』還用手比了雙引號，然後脛骨上突然就挨了一腳。Natasha甚至都不需要回頭。）「看到你們兩重修舊好真好。」

「我不覺得我倆有過什麼問題，」Bucky咕噥，眼神晦澀地抓起他的運動包。「差不多都是他貌似不想正眼看我然後進行一場文明的對話。又或者只是每個人都太愛管別人閒事了。」

他瞧見Clint對著Natasha聳聳肩彷彿在說，『我說啥了？』Natacha給了Bucky一個深長而若有所思的凝視，神態看起來很顯然很挫折。

頭也不回地，Bucky直奔淋浴間。

 

*

 

當他在更衣室弄完以後（Tho是除了他以外的唯一使用者，謝天謝地），他發現Natasha雙手環胸靠在牆上等著他。

「跟我來。」她在他張嘴時道。他從她唇上歪斜的角度和她指甲掐進二頭肌的樣子明白最好是跟上去。她領他來到她的套間，遠離窺探和偷聽。

在她廚房流理台上有個電子壺正在燒開水。他看著她關掉然後把水倒進兩個等待的茶杯裡。Natasha遞給他其中一杯。她單指比向桌子。

「坐下，」她尖銳地說。Bucky沒有反抗。

她沒給他糖，所以他吹了吹茶然後啜了一口。很燙，他幾乎給燙掉舌頭，於是決定等它涼了再說。Natasha在茶還滾燙的時候就喝了。她保持沈默。

「我很抱歉，」他說，因為他已經學到每當有人這樣對待他，通常就是他說了什麼惹人不高興的話。「我不該那樣對著你發火。」

「所以，你至少明白自己做錯了什麼。」她點點頭。「很好。我對知道自己 ** _就是_** 個混蛋的傢伙耐性有多一點。」 

「例如Clint，」他故意提起。

「例如Clint，」她回覆，「他覺得很抱歉。」Bucky揚起眉。

「是啊，」他嘆口氣，聳聳肩。「Clint就那樣。沒關係。」

「不是沒關係，」Natasha說。她的聲音聽起來不再帶著怒氣了，只是有點...壓抑，以一種他說不清楚的方式。他凝神了點，試圖裁量她在這場對話裡的情緒拿捏。「你生氣了。」她說。

「Hulk也是，你說我該拿這怎麼辦？」他回道，試圖調笑。Natasha為他毫不掩飾地意圖轉移焦點嘆氣。她坐到他對面，雙手捧著她那杯茶。

「你是一團謎霧。」她說。他在她的聲音裡聽出了一絲挫折－－還是失望？

Bucky本想開個 _ **我真希望我是**_ 的玩笑，但最終還是決定別鬧了。他改而啜上一口熱茶。花草茶嚐起來很奇特，甜得像蜜，充滿令人愉快的花香，還帶著一點薄荷味。還算不壞。

「是因為Steve，對嗎？」她問。「因為我前幾天差他過去你那邊是嗎？他是不是又想要談－－」

「不是因為Steve，」他反對道，速度太快了點。她揚起一邊眉毛。「好吧， _ **是**_ 因為Steve，但不是因為前幾天的事。他完全沒提到過去的事，他只有－－我們玩了拉密。我把他殺得落花流水。沒什麼特別該報告的事。」

Natasha的姿態微變然後，她的肩膀在往後靠向椅背時放軟了點，令他詛咒起自己的用詞。他無意把這一切說得好像在向她報告甚麼似的，他的意思不是－－「該死！」他說著用手耙過他的長髮，那仍然為先前的沖澡而潮濕。

「Bucky，」Natasha輕聲道，「你不想說的話就不用告訴我的。我很抱歉讓你處在這種情況。有時我會忘記自己不用這樣拷問朋友。」

Bukcy顫動地深吸口氣，緩慢而深長。「不是你的問題。」他說。「是我。是－－是Rogers。他又一次鑽進我腦子裡了，就像他一直以來那樣。」

「你是什麼意思？」她問，小心讓自己聽起來是好奇而非質詢。Bucky吞下一個半成形的笑。

「就像你說過的那樣，」Bucky聳肩，垂眼看著他的杯子。他用右手捧著，讓那仍然蒸騰的溫暖滲進他的肌膚。「Steve會黏在你的腦子裡不走。那些他說過的話，做過的事...他那麼真誠，每個舉動都充滿決心，對所有一切完全認真。然而你忍不住會去思考他到底是 ** _什麼_** 意思，到底為什麼，還有他怎麼看你。」

「所以，你 _ **確實**_ 認為他覺得你有值得一探的東西囉？」Natasha輕哼，這是一個他明白但沒有答案的問題。

「不知怎麼，他確實是。」Bucky說。「我不明白。上一秒鐘，他才在說要怎麼恢復我的記憶，說他有多想念他的Bucky，我又如何不是他－－然後下一秒，他就好像幾乎都忘了我曾經是別人。好像 ** _他_** 才是那個失去記憶的人。」

「你知道自從你們兩最後一次好好對話基本已經三年過去了吧，」Natasha提醒他。「你跟他一起住了六個月，然後你搬出去過自己的人生。你們兩都有時間再次重－－重新評估。」他知道她本來要用的詞是『重啟』，最後選擇一個比較不那麼機械的用語。Bucky微笑。

「你跟Stark混太久了。」他戲謔道。

她略感罪惡地聳聳肩，啜了口茶。

「我不認為只有時間差異，」Bucky說，搖搖頭。「這就好像，他不知怎麼，跟我第一次遇見他的時候不一樣了。」他聳聳肩抬眼看著Natasha。「好像他已經變了。」

Natasha嘆口氣說，「你可曾想過，也許變的人是你？」

「什麼？」他問，困惑地眨眼。

「你覺得Steve一直試圖把你變成某個你不是的人，」她說，手指頭在她的杯緣上順時針畫圈。「就在你大概也 ** _想_** 變成某個你不是的人時。」他看著她的手指改變方向，逆時針轉回來。Bucky伸手覆住，阻止她的動作。杯子裡的熱茶冒來出的蒸氣撲在他們的肌膚上，困在他們兩的掌握裡。

「你是什麼意思？」他問，視線從她的手移到她深沈的雙眼。

「我的意思是，也許你已經放棄活在別人的回憶裡了。也許你已經放棄成為James Barnes，準備好成為Bucky。」

「那到底又是誰了？」他問，把手從她那兒抽回雙手環胸。Natasha聳肩。

「任何你想成為的人。」

他沈默了。Natasha任他安靜地喝完剩餘的茶，任兩人沐浴在安詳的沈默裡。這比他一個人陷入思考要容易一點。

他想著這一切，關於他有多想成為Steve渴望的那個Bucky。他們掃描他的腦袋，研究他的生理狀況，試過心理輔導和老派的耐心。（Clint曾經很機車的建議認知重校*－－直到Bucky揚起眉賭他才不敢這麼幹）  
（譯註：認知重校(cognitive recalibration)，用力打頭打到回到現實，基本就是Natasha在復1對被洗腦的Clint用的那招）

Steve聽過Sam、Tony和Bruce告訴過他（一次又一次地），這些事需要時間，而Bucky可能永遠都不會是他記得的那個人了

Bucky則一直在聽Clint那些想不起內容的俏皮話，關於那些沈默如何出賣了Sam痛苦的同情，以及Steve在夜裡如何難以安息，在他自己房裡不平靜地顫動。

Natasha後來也來了，在他感覺一切都失去意義時，提醒他，給他證明的目標。

「謝謝你，」他靜靜說道，抬眼注視她的雙眼。

「是啊，」她說，「不用客氣。」

伸出手，Natasha拿走他和自己的空杯子走向水槽。

「我其實想給你個建議，」她說，聲音輕快地舉了舉空杯子。「一個任務，事實上是。」

「是嗎？」他問。

「你 ** _不必_** 答應。」Natasha提醒他。「事實上，我會鼓勵你不要接受。」

「要我打消念頭這招可沒什麼用，」他假笑。Natasha打開洗碗機把杯子給放了進去。

「從沒這麼想過。但是，這真的不是容易的事。你會明白的。」她說，轉身靠在流理台上。「這跟我的過去有關。」

 

*

 

過去是個狡猾的東西，至少在Bucky的腦子裡是這樣。他人生的大半記憶－－他醒著的那幾年，至少是－－並不牢靠。那就好像坐在沙灘上，看著潮水露出表面然後一下子又把它給帶走。

他唯一牢靠的記憶不超過四年，他所 ** _知道_** 第一件發生過的事就在華盛頓特區的某條大街上，一張震驚的臉，一張嘴，一個名字。

Natasha的記憶是不一樣的。她說，他聽。

她記得成長過程，和她的父母一起住，跳芭蕾舞，她小時候住的那條街的名字，她童年最好的朋友的名字。那些是Bucky能背誦出來的過去人生。但對Natasha來說都不是事實。

她從來都不是芭蕾舞者。她的父母在她四歲的時候去世，她沒有任何童年朋友－－她從來就不曾是個 ** _孩子_** ，不是字面意義上的，沒有任何可以定義為童年的東西。那些記憶不是她自己的，而是個扭曲的玩笑，一個謊言。她被訓練成一個完美的間諜－－包含那些記憶。

Bucky在聽完她的故事時差點捏碎另一個杯子，而且肯定已經在她的椅子上留下一個手印。

他想到九頭蛇，在俄羅斯的地下設備中找到他再到紅屋。他真希望他能用上那個『九頭蛇之拳』把他們全給打爛。

 

*

 

結果，Bucky沒有答應她。

他反覆考慮了好幾天，想著：歐洲。西伯利亞。俄羅斯。

他知道自己最終還是會回來的－－他遠行過，當然了，出復仇者任務－－但從不曾為私人理由。他自己都還沒去搜出他那些幽靈同夥。

Bucky倒是找上了別的東西，然後發現自己就站在Steve位在復仇者大樓的房門前。他在敲門前穩了穩自己。

Steve一會兒以後開了門，滿臉不知所措，好像他雖然才剛從窺視孔裡看到但還是不敢相信自己的眼睛。

「嘿，」Bucky弱弱地開口，把手插進牛仔褲的口袋裡。「我可以進來嗎？」

「當然，」Steve說，站到一邊讓Bucky入內。「怎麼了？」

「想問你點事情，」Bucky說，環顧這個公寓。跟Bucky還住在這兒時不太一樣了；一幅不一樣的畫掛在牆上，他有了新沙發，家具也重新擺設過。Bucky發現自己自從搬出去以後都還不曾進來過，感覺有些暈頭轉向。迅速地，他轉身面對Steve，看著他而非公寓。

「呃，」Steve在他的腦袋清醒之前輕哼，「好吧。你想要來點－－嗯，喝的嗎？」

「不，我很好，」Bucky說，「沒得靜脈瘤什麼的，是關於Natasha。」

「喔，」Steve說。彷彿沒聽見Bucky反對似的，他一頭往他的小廚房跑，邊打開他那台時髦的卡布其諾咖啡機。「所以，你跟Natahsa還好嗎？」

Bucky聳聳肩。「她很好吧，我想。」他說。「她想去歐洲追捕那些主持紅屋好－－訓練她的人。」

「她之前提過，」Steve點點頭說，從櫃子裡拿出兩個杯子。「俄羅斯。她認為KGB九頭蛇也有份。你要跟她一起去嗎？」

「我還不知道。」Bucky聳肩。

「如果你想要的話，就該去。」Steve說。他仍然背對著Bucky，直盯著卡布其諾咖啡機看。「她在巴黎有間公寓。你們兩可以在那裡待一下，住幾天。」

「巴黎？不了，」Bucky大笑，「那裡是不是有個很大的美術館？你去看過了嗎？」

「還沒。」Steve心不在焉地說。

「那你會比我更喜歡那裡的。」Bucky說。

「但是，如果Natasha在那裡，你們就可以一起去了。」Steve說，舉著空杯子晃了晃。「或者，艾菲爾鐵塔，那裡很羅曼蒂克，你可以帶她去－－你知道的，我都還沒好好看過這個城市解放以後的樣子，我在想－－」

「Steve，」Bucky說，試圖打斷他。「Steve。我不是在問你約會建議。我不是－－Natasha跟我不是－－她跟我－－」

「喔，謝天謝地，」Steve鬆了口氣。然後他馬上又抱歉地抬起頭，說，「不是說這樣很好，就只是，感謝老天爺你不是在問我約會建議。」

「抱歉了，但關於女人你會是我最後一個想問的傢伙。」Bucky嗤笑。「那大概是你唯一無法打敗我的事了。」

「知道啦，」Steve笑了，「所以，你想問什麼？」

「她打算要進行她的...說是『復仇之旅』大概不太對，但那是我唯一想得到的名稱了。」Bucky嘆氣。「我不知道我是否該跟她一起去。」

Steve抿起唇思考了一會，緊盯著他眼前的咖啡杯。

「在我看來，這是關於Natasha所需要的了結。」他說。「她需要面對與接受那些發生在她身上的事；她認為你也許也能從中得到一個了結。也許，如果你從中得到的是『復仇』，那就該讓她自己完成這件事。直到你準備好了為止。」

「這可是來自『復仇者』領隊的真知灼見呢。」Bucky說，揚起一邊眉毛。

「那不一樣，Buck，」Steve嘆氣，揉揉額頭。「我們保護這個世界，我們懲治墮落。我們不會以牙還牙以眼還眼。我們展現慈悲，那才是我們的力量。」

「嗯，」Bucky說，「有沒有人說過你想太多了，Steve？」

「無時不刻，」Steve微笑。「但也許我只是出於自私才告訴你別去。」

「怎麼說？」

「因為我想要你留在紐約，」他狡黠一笑，「看起來你還欠我一個生日禮物。」

 

*

 

他和Clint在復仇者大樓的車庫送Natasha離開，看著她把好幾個袋子塞進車裡，一頂大大的、軟趴趴的遮陽帽蓋住她的眼睛。

「有需要就打給我，」她在Bucky耳邊低語，把一張大概寫了她電話號碼的卡片塞進他的口袋。她在Clint耳邊說了些他聽不清的話。

「Tasha，」Clint在她轉向車子時說，「我們是你的後援，記得吧？別客氣打電話。」

「你也別忘記餵你家的狗啊。」她吐槽回來，輕推他的手臂。她親吻他的臉頰以後轉向Bucky，也在他頰上印下一吻。

「啊，可惡，我都臉紅了。」Bucky笑。Natasha給他一個中指然後在身後甩上車門。

他也許不會跟她一起去，但她知道只要一通電話他就會馬上趕到。

Natasha把車子開出車庫離開。在她離開之前，她搖下車窗，看著Bucky的雙眼，微笑著說：「替我照顧Steve，好嗎？」

然後她就走了。

 


	4. 第三章

他記得的是這個：

**_有十個九頭蛇特工躺在地板上而他奪門而出，來到城市大街上，陽光直射進他的眼睛、清風揚起他的頭髮，他聞到垃圾、鮮血、汗水和尿味而他感覺好暖、好暖。_ **

**_他偷了一雙鞋和外套好避開耳目。他從沒扣好的錢包裡偷錢，從便利商店偷了把剪刀。他在小巷子裡剪掉他的頭髮，弄了間旅社房間，然後長長久久地洗了一頓澡。_ **

**_從加油站買的報紙上寫著_ ** **_1994_ ** **_。他大笑，因為他們印錯，把最後兩碼搞混了。_ **

**_他的管理員前來回收他的時候他還在笑個不停。這次他甚至都沒有反抗。_ **

 

*

 

Natasha一走，Bucky社交活動就失去重點。他幾乎感到鬆了口氣－－直到他發現Clint在Natasha嚴格的指示下盯著他繼續練習。如果遇上了，他會和T’Challa或Rhodey練拳，或在令人印象深刻的某次，對上Stark（由Steve訓練的，貌似）。

他會在晚上，也就是外頭沒那麼多人的時候，或者一大早到連最早的晨跑者都還沒出現時去慢跑。相同路徑他從不會跑第二次。

Bucky在某天早上跑過中央公園時被一個聲音叫住。

「嘿！」Sam Wilson說，跑到他身後。「Barnes！」Bucky倒退一瞧，詛咒自己的好運。Wilso穿著汗衫和慢跑鞋，帶著一瓶水。他也在慢跑。

「嘿，Wilson，」他在Sam跟上前跑在他身邊時說。

「是啊，嗨，」他迅速道，「想不想作弄一下Rogers？」

Bucky停下跑步抬起一邊眉毛，雙手環抱胸前。「你想做什麼？」他問。

「他馬上就會從那個轉角冒出來，試圖超過我，」Sam說，指著方向。「我需要你就，先躲在樹木或什麼東西後面，再跑到他身後，然後在你超過他的時候在他耳邊大喊『在你左邊』。」

Bucky嗤之以鼻。「他會給我一拳的。」他說，瞧著Steve靠近的那個轉角。

「這就是為什麼我要請 _ **你**_ 做這件事了，」Sam大笑，「你躲得開。」

「好吧，」Bucky搖搖頭說。「往那個轉彎處前進好像你要繼續跑一樣，然後停下來躲在路尾的樹後。那裡應該可以讓你好好看場戲。」

對自己大笑著，Wilson依著Bucky的指示在人行道上繼續前進。

Bucky躲在樹後，靜止不動悄然無聲。他一直等到Rogers經過他周圍才從樹底下鑽出來，輕易地跟上他的步伐。Rogers接近轉角了。

Bucky在他身後加速然後拍拍他的右肩，然後在超過他時在他耳邊耳語：「在你左邊，Rogers。」

令他驚訝的是，Steve並沒有反射性地揍他一拳。他驚跳了有半米高吧，然後在看到Sam從樹後冒出來、笑得頭都快掉了時大喊，「天殺的該死，WILSON！」

「擊掌一下，老兄，」Sam對Bucky說，有些太用立地打在金屬手上以至於得為反震甩甩手。「嚇到你了吧，Rogers，我們可是狠狠的嚇到你了吧！」他大笑。

「我真不敢相信你這傢伙，」Steve對著Bucky咕噥，還在費力地喘著氣。「你這個 ** _叛徒_** 。」Bucky大笑。

「他該死的每天都超我車，愛現得很。」Sam對Bucky說，搖搖頭。

「他是嗎？太可恥了。」Bucky說。

「我發誓他簡直比Stark還糟糕。」Sam嘆氣。

「嘿，Wilson，尊敬一下長輩好嗎，」Steve說，拿起水瓶喝了一口。「雖然說，這要是快銀來做會更有趣一點。」

「怎麼說？」Bucky問，環抱起雙臂。

「因為他還能逃得掉。」Steve說著，潑了Bucky一瓶子水。

「喔操，你！」Bucky大喊，踉蹌退開。

「是啊，你最好趕快跑，」Steve說，Bucky猛然從人行道上衝下草地，後面追著還在往他腳踝上潑水的Steve。

他聽到Sam在後面大笑，然後Steve終於追上他、一腳勾上他的腳踝把他絆倒在地。Bucky大笑著跌下去，翻過身來以背著地。Steve壓制住他然後跨坐上去，輕輕把他壓住。Bucky認真要試的話還能扭身逃開或把他甩下身去。

Steve打開水瓶蓋然後把它舉高，偏過頭垂眼看著Bucky。

「不，你不會，」Bucky反抗。他聽見Sam在遙遠的背景裡大笑。「說真的，Steve，你 ** _敢_** －－」

「喔，我敢，」Steve說著，慢慢傾斜瓶身把水倒在Bucky臉上。冷水潑在他汗淋淋的肌膚上感覺很好，但Steve壓在他身上的感覺也是。他試圖不去思考這件事。

「操，」Bucky在瓶子都空了以後說。他把眼睛裡的水眨掉然後抬眼看著Steve。「你就這點能耐嗎？」他問。

「嘿，Barnes，」Sam說，「接著。」

Bucky從眼角看到一個水瓶飛過來於是抬手要接住，但Steve在中途攔截。仍然跨坐在Bucky身上，他扭開瓶口再次抬起水瓶。他對著Bucky眨眨眼。

Steve把整瓶水都往自己身上倒。

「 ** _你他媽的開什麼玩笑，_** 」Bucky對自己低喃，看著倒出來的水浸濕Steve的頭髮、流下他的汗衫以及繃在他完美超級戰士二頭机上的白色布料。

「喔，感覺真好。」Steve過了一會兒以後壞笑著，有一絲光芒在他眼裡閃耀。

「老天爺，」Bucky聽見Sam的聲音。「看看我們美國版的金髮達西先生。」

大笑一聲，Steve起身放開Bucky然後把空水瓶丟給Sam。Sam皺著臉接住。「幹嘛？」Steve說，伸出雙臂。「怕被弄濕嗎，Wilson？」

Bucky在Steve在草皮上追著Sam跑時大笑。等Steve終於抓到Sam了，他摟住對方用力一抱，把Sam的汗衫前襟都給浸濕了。

「我恨你們倆。」Sam在他們一起走出公園時抱怨。「你們這兩個一百歲的幼稚鬼。」

 

*

 

 ** _你今晚忙嗎？_** Bucky在週三早上傳簡訊給Steve，就在他喝夠了咖啡能跟人進行溝通以後。

 ** _不忙。怎麼了？發生什麼事了嗎？_** Steve迅速回覆。

 ** _不，_** Bucky打著回覆。 ** _還欠你一個生日禮物。想看場電影嗎？_**

才過一會Steve就回覆了。 ** _當然。_**

Bucky絕對 _ **沒有**_ 花一整天擔心要穿什麼、要看什麼電影，或戲院會有多擁擠。他特別挑選週三晚上因為這樣人才不會太多，而且還找到一家很偏僻不太熱門的戲院，老到有點快要倒掉的那種。

 **_不會有事的，_ ** 他告訴自己。

在Steve家門口等著接他時（這不像約會，絕對不像），Bucky把手掌上的汗擦在牛仔褲上。他在來的路上遇到Wanda和Carol，她們像在完成什麼人生目標似的拷問他為什麼會『穿得像個正常人』而且還『就這麼一次好好梳了頭髮』（值得稱許的是，Wanda有頂了頂Carol要她道歉了）。

而現在，就在他站在門廊前敲門等著Steve應門的時候，Bucky覺得這真是個遭透的主意。他能聽到裡頭有人走動的聲音，悶悶的對話聲－－和Stark，也許？他的心臟跳到嘴邊。

但接著，Steve走出門，他穿了件扣到底的襯衫，看起來有點不勝其擾，然後對著Bucky苦笑。

「抱歉，」他說著在身後將門帶上。「在和Tony視訊。」

「沒關係。」Bucky立即說道。「他想幹嘛？」

Steve呻吟，用手揉臉。「你不會想知道的。」他嘆氣。

「你說的對，我大概不會。」Bucky笑了。

「所以，我們要看什麼電影？」Steve問，在他們進入電梯以後雙手插進口袋。

「現在正在播的那部迪士尼，」Bucky說，「我知道你喜歡動畫片，而且沒其他人會約你看了。」這也是比較安全的電影，不會有爆破或槍戰，不過Bucky不打算提到這點。

「喔，我喜歡，」Steve咧嘴一笑。「你知道嗎，當他們第一次拍出『白雪公主』的時候－－」

「我知道我知道，你幾乎要躲起來再看一次，但覺得沒再買一張票很糟糕。」Bucky微笑。「你說過了。」

Steve再次微笑，然後一路上Bucky幾乎每次瞧過去都看到他還在微笑。那個微笑甚至在他們來到售票亭前聽到總票價超過十鎂時都沒有動搖（Steve痛恨現代的物價）。

「嘿！我以為是我要付錢，」Bucky在Steve要了兩張票並遞出信用卡時抗議。「生日禮物，記得嗎？」

「拜託，」Steve說，「如果你只想替我付電影票錢，你應該買張禮券給我的。這是基本法則。」

Bucky還想抗議他甚至都不知道這年頭竟然還 ** _有_** 電影禮券這種東西，但他還是住嘴了。這個夜晚 ** _不該_** 變成一場災難的，所以就這樣吧。

至少在電影演到一半、一個響亮的電話聲從他們前座響起前是這樣的。一個帶著兒子的男人從口袋裡拿出他的手機，螢幕在黑暗中閃耀。

「哈囉？」那男人對著手機說，音量不怎麼小。「你想要我怎麼樣，Ben？我下班了。我說我已經下－－」

「抱歉，」Steve低聲道，靠向前排座位好對著那男人說話。「你可以到走廊上講嗎，拜託？」

「－－不，他不知道他該死的在幹嘛。打給那小子，那個電腦宅，他是－－」

「抱歉，」Steve說，他的聲音大了點。「能請你安靜點嗎？」

「不如 ** _你_** 安靜點如何？」那男人反擊道，把手機從嘴邊拿開在電影聲中大聲道。「他媽的管好你自己的事就好。」

Bucky的心一沉。 ** _哦不。_**

「我想你得把 ** _你的_** 事帶去外頭談，」Steve說，聲音危險地沉地下來。

「我不知道你怎麼回事，」那男人開始了，Bucky摒住呼吸。

「來了。」他低喃。

 

*

 

「我有個感覺，你這輩子已經被從電影院踢出來超多次了。」Bucky說，跟在Steve身旁走在人行道上。他們決定上這街區底的快餐店吃晚餐以打發看不成電影的空檔。

「別假裝你還記得我這輩子任何的糗事，」Steve呻吟。「拜託你了。」Bucky笑了，連他自己都感到意外。

「我打賭你小時候看起來就像個超級書呆子，」Bucky說，臉上掛著賊笑。「你就是個小學究，絕對是。」

「就因為我很瘦小－－」Steve試圖開口。

「你大概還叫你每個老師做『媽』至少一次，」Bucky認定，「八成在第一次玩棒球的時候還跑錯方向。」

「嘿！」Steve抗議，用肘子推了推Bucky。「我要你知道，我可是棒球比賽中的王牌。雖然沒辦法跑得很快，但我比任何人都還要瞭解比賽。」

「所以你 _ **真的**_ 在所有小朋友面前叫了不管她是什麼臉小姐『媽』，」Bucky狡猾地笑了。「我就知道。她有沒有在你冬天玩大冒險舔旗杆時，打電話叫消防隊來幫你把黏在上面的舌頭拔下來？」

「我還沒有笨到會那麼做好嗎，」Steve抗議。

「還有－－我打賭你還穿連身睡衣。你竟然沒留下半張小時候的照片真是太可惜了。」Bucky完全沒打算忍住大笑。

「好了，」Steve說，「 ** _現在_** 你是在偷用《[聖誕故事](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0085334/)》裡的梗了。」

（譯註：聖誕故事裡穿著連身睡衣的小朋友長這樣哈哈哈）  


Bucky舉起雙手投降。「好好好。」他說。

「總之這太不公平了，」Steve說，「我要怎麼拿小時候的蠢事來糗你？」

「得了失憶症總算是有個好處了。」Bucky竊笑。「沒有任何尷尬的回憶。」

一個淘氣的的笑容慢慢在Steve臉上升起。他開口了，「那次又怎麼說，你走進Tony和－－」

「不，」Bucky呻吟。「喔我的天，我聽到 ** _尖叫_** ，還以為－－」

「他不是還要你－－」Steve為Bucky的表情大笑起來。

「要不是滾出去就是滾上床，」Bucky重複他的話，用手揉了揉臉。「老天爺， ** _Stark_** 啊。」

「應該接受他的挑戰的，」Steve說，Bucky哼了哼。

「你交了些奇怪的朋友啊。你到底從哪裡找到這群人的？」Bucky問，有點小認真。

「不是我找到他們的，」Steve說，聳聳肩。「是他們找到我。」他低頭看著自己的鞋，在人行道上蹭著。

街道只靠著街燈和店門前的霓虹燈點亮。他們同時沈默了好一會兒，任交通噪音、狗叫聲和遠方的叫喊沖淡他們的對話。Bucky喜歡這些聲音；他們很令人感到安心，以一種難以言喻的方式。他猜想這會不會是一種反射，去喜愛上這個城市。他嚥了嚥口水，突然有些後悔把話題從插科打諢中轉開了。

「你是個傻瓜，Rogers，有沒有人告訴過你這點？」Bucky說，用手肘頂了頂Rogers，希望能把他從憂鬱的沈思中拖出來。

「有啊，」Steve說，從眼睫毛底下瞧著Bucky。

他的嘴角掛著一抹難以言喻的微笑。Bucky突然有股衝動想靠上前吻他。

胸口突然升起一股恐慌，Bucky從Steve身上轉開視線。

「嘿，我們到了。」Steve說，站在快餐店門口拉開門。「你還好嗎？」

「是啊，」Bucky在走進店裡時心不在焉地說。「再好不過了。」

 

*

 

Bucky在清晨時分躺在床上盯著漆黑的天花板。他緊抓著胸前的床單，緩緩的呼吸，在腦子裡計算吸氣吐氣的次數。他感覺好像有隻野獸困在身體裡，在裡頭用爪子抓饒撓著，但他很清楚那只是焦慮。他說服自己，既然他還沒到恐慌發作的程度，那就還 ** _不必_** 打給Natasha。

Bucky喜歡把自己當作是James Buchanan Barnes的第二專家。他讀過每一本書和雜誌、每一篇文章和機密檔案。他知道他人生中的每一件事，從頭到尾，千百件毫無任何印象的事。

但他不知道『Bucky』是誰－－ ** _他_** 是誰－－在那時候。他不知道那男人被送走前躺在床上時、或掛在火車外死命攀著時，在想什麼。他一點也不知道他是什麼 ** _樣子_** 。

Steve知道一切，所以這是個簡單的推算：Steve會 ** _知道_** James Buchanan Barnes從前是否曾愛上他，不是嗎？他怎麼會漏了這點不說？他現在會怎麼合理化對Bucky的隱瞞？

Bucky想著這是否就是了，他的記憶終於回來了。這念頭令他咽下一個乾澀的嗚咽，幾乎扯爛手裡的床單。他不想改變－－如此糟糕又自私地，他想繼續當現在的他，保有那一丁點的新記憶。他費了 ** _那麼多_** 力氣才擁有這一丁點的自我意識，但那全都是他自己的。他已經比之前好上太多了。

他深深、顫抖的吸口氣，然後緊緊閉上雙眼。他不想記起他的過去。那些回憶承載的不只是回憶，不只是他的人生。它們還包含了他從來不知道的快樂。

如果他回想起來的人生比較好，那他現在這個人生會變多糟？

 

*

 

在搭巴士前往華盛頓特區時他臉上掛著那頭又長又黑的頭髮。他可以搭汽車，甚至找人為他飛一趟，但他寧願獨處。Bucky知道他看起來就像一般人眼裡的毒蟲或連環殺手，所以他總是被晾在一旁。他不用擔心被認出來。

Bucky在他們穿越華盛頓特區街道時試圖別盯的太用力，然後在他能走了以後搭計程車到國家廣場。他無視掉看見警衛時所升起的畏懼，直奔空軍與太空博物館。

史密森尼看起來跟他記憶中一模一樣，只除了一點：美國隊長的展覽不見了。

它被 ** _驚奇_** 隊長展給取代（那看起來似乎更適合，老實說，Carol是空軍而且 ** _真的_** 上過 ** _外太空_** ）。牆重新漆過，展示著Carol Danvers、她的導師Helen Cobb的照片，甚至還有幾架出借給博物館的小型飛機。展覽有很大一部份被女巫中隊，WASP（女空軍飛行員）和其他女軍人歷史給佔滿了。

「呃，」Bucky對著一個鬍鬚花白的老警衛說，「幾年前這裡有個美國隊長展的。到哪去了？」

「喔！」那男人說，「他們其實幾個月以後就會搬回來了。只是出借給另一個博物館。」

「另一個博物館？」Bucky問，吞咽了下。

「是啊，」那個警衛惆悵地說。「真是個好孩子，那個美國隊長。」Bucky對這個評語一點都不感到驚訝。

「謝了，」Bucky生硬的道，轉身離開。他走下樓梯並在國家廣場維持步行，抵抗住那股想在經過華盛頓紀念碑時在那上面砸個大洞的衝動。

 

*

 

那個展覽目前移址到克里夫蘭，距離華盛頓特區整整十二小時。Bucky用現金和假身份租了輛車，整整開了六小時直到他發現到自己變得沈默而靜止－－他又回到任務模式了。

Bucky停在一個休息站把車熄了，做他的呼吸練習。車子裡又熱又悶不通風，但他不敢放下車窗。他在腦裡檢查了一下他的生理狀態。除非有意識地給自己進行檢查不然他完全感覺不到飢餓或口渴。

他伸手進工作箱裡掏出他的手機，打開電源。他開始撥號。

「我是Rogers，」Steve應答。Bucky放鬆地嘆口氣。

「Bucky？」Steve的聲音從效果有點糟糕的電話聽筒中傳了過來。「是你嗎？」

「是啊，」Bucky說。他乾澀的喉嚨幾乎使不動。「是啊，是我。」

「你幹嘛打拋棄式電話？一切都沒事嗎？你在哪裡？」Steve問。

「天啊，」Bucky擠出笑來。「別那麼杞人憂天，Rogers，我很好。我在旅行。」

「旅行，」Steve重複道，聽起來有些懷疑。接著他緩和一點地補上一句，「要我去接你嗎？」

「不，我很好。」Bucky說。Steve知道他在說謊。

「那你打算做什麼？」Steve問，態度更隨意了一點，彷彿他正在試圖壓抑他的擔心。

「得處理點事情，只靠我自己。」Bucky回答，知道自己遮遮掩掩又守口如瓶得跟鬼一樣。

「好吧。」Steve說。

「好吧。」Bucky呼應他。

接著有好長一陣子那就是他們全部說過的話了，時間久到Bucky還以為電話斷了。

「Steve，」Bucky的聲音帶著點顫抖。「也許，跟我說一下你最近都在幹什麼。有一整個禮拜沒看到你了。」

「什麼事都沒幹，真的。」Steve說，邊想邊遲疑了一下。「Sam和我早上跟往常一樣晨跑。我們很想念你。Carol突然覺得我需要多來點飛行訓練，所以就開始了。我－－喔，我昨天去了美術館畫了點素描。無聊的東西。你不會有興趣的。」

「沒有裸體美女？」Bucky笑著問。眼淚滑下他的臉頰，他伸手抹掉。

「是有幾個裸體美女，」Steve說，聲音裡帶著淘氣。「不過簡直像在跟石頭說話一樣，Buck，真不知道她們怎麼回事。」Bucky真希望他能回應Steve發出來的輕笑。「我想去上點美術課程，你知道的，好素描活生生的模特兒。」

「到時你會讓我當你的模特兒嗎？我可比隨便什麼路人好多了。」Bucky說，終於能微笑起來。

「你要擺出希臘神明的姿勢？」Steve取笑他。「你還得穿上長袍呢。」

「你跟一個挪約神祉住在一起還堅持要畫那些雕像。」Bucky搖搖頭說。「你應該畫Thor的。」

「除了斗蓬什麼都沒穿？」

「除了斗蓬什麼都沒穿。」

Bucky現在感覺冷靜知覺多了。他口乾舌燥，饑腸轆轆，而且累壞了，但他還感覺到了別的什麼。 ** _放鬆_** ，他想，光從電話裡聽到Steve的聲音。

「謝謝你，」Bucky安靜道。

「不客氣。」Steve輕柔道，「你會沒事嗎？」

Bucky低頭瞧著駕駛座上的地圖，斜眼瞄著他畫出來的路線。他可以現在就走上不一樣的路線，回頭清掉所有蹤跡，丟掉這台車子弄台新的然後－－

「Steve，」他小聲說道，「可以幫我個忙嗎？」

「儘管說。」

「要求我回紐約。」Bucky說，沙啞的聲音在封閉沈靜的車裡響起。電話的另一頭，Steve尖銳地深吸口氣。有那麼一會，Bucky以為Steve不會說了。

「Bucky，」Steve真切的說。「拜託，回家吧。」

Bucky咽了口唾沫，他發乾的喉頭傾軋。

「我會的，」他承諾，「但我得先去做件事。」

 

*

 

他在六小時內抵達克里夫蘭，在博物館關門之前趕到。

展覽要額外付費，展示方式和史密森尼不一樣，但仍是相同的照片和內容。Bucky站在那裡仔細看著短片和新聞剪輯，尋找那些反覆出現的臉。他盯著自己的臉－－和Steve的。

他們在某一幕大笑著；一個黯淡、粗糙的黑白片段。Bucky搜尋過去的他的雙眼，尋找任何可以辨讀的東西，任何足以洩漏底細的說詞。他沒找到。

他一直待到博物館關門為止。

 

*

 

他第一次拜訪Peggy Carter時遇到她狀況不好的日子，他無法待太久。他和她一起坐著並耐心聽著，直到護士說他該離開了為止。不過她認出他來了。護士認為她一定是認識小時候的他。

第二次她是清醒的。護士讓他進她房間，他慢慢走到Peggy床邊，像抓著救命索般地捧著一束花。

「你也夠久了，」Peggy說，從床上看著他。「這是什麼？玫瑰嗎？把它們放進花瓶吧，那邊很多－－對，那些反正都要凋謝了，不是嗎。」

Bucky把那些枯萎的黃色鬱金香從花瓶裡拿出來換上他的粉紅色玫瑰，把汰換的花朵丟了。他轉向Peggy坐在她身邊。

「我一直在想你什麼時候會出現，James，」她說，「喔，抱歉，Steve告訴過我你現在改叫『Bucky』了。」

「他跟你談過我？」Bucky眨眨眼。他從沒想過這點。

「當然。」Peggy輕笑。「從來就停不了，講你講個不停，老實說。」

Bucky低頭看著他放在腿上的雙手。「他有沒有告訴過你...一切？」他問，感覺出奇羞愧。

「不，他沒有。」Peggy嘆氣。「但Sharon有，我知道他們對你做過些什麼事。我很抱歉，中士－－Bucky。」她掩手咳嗽。

他為她的道歉不知所措，想著不知道Steve會怎麼回應。「謝謝。」他試圖回答。

「在你問之前，」她說，「不，我跟你不怎麼熟。我們是舊識。你是Steve的朋友，不是我的。」

「我知道，」他嘆口氣。「但我們認識彼此，不是嗎？」他問。

「是啊。」Peggy微笑。「你邀過我跳舞，一次。」Bucky嗤笑。

「打賭Steve可愛這個了。」

「我覺得你是在刺激他自己邀請我。」Peggy回道。

「沒成功不是嗎？」他說，好像他知道答案似的。

「沒那麼大膽直接，我不認為會有任何.....」她的話語漸消，雙眼漸漸濕潤，Bucky轉向托車為她倒了一杯水。

「喝掉這個，」他說，協助她喝水。好一會後，他把杯子放下來等著。

「你打算問我什麼？」Peggy問，她的聲音滄桑粗軋。「我跟你不怎麼熟，Barnes中士，我們只是舊識而已。」

Bucky緩慢而穩定地深吸口氣，等著她轉頭看他。他看進她的雙眼。

「我那時對他是什麼感覺？」Bucky問。「我是否...？我有沒有...？」

「你可以說出來的。」Peggy輕柔道。

「我那時是否愛上他了？」Bucky問，聲音是一陣沙啞的耳語。Peggy傾身聽著。

她清清喉嚨說道，「你該去問他的。」

「我不行，」Bucky激烈搖頭。「這不是那種我能去問他的事。」

「你當然可以問了，」Peggy著惱地說道，「Steve絕不會欺騙你，也絕不會背棄你或批判你。而且這是個非常合理的問題，考慮上一切的話。」

「我怕的不是那個。」Bucky承認。

「那你在害怕什麼？」Peggy輕柔問道。Bucky嘆氣，伸手耙過他的長髮然後陡然發現他已經好幾天沒洗了。他在Peggy的注視底下幾乎 ** _靦靦_** 起來。

「你聽過幻肢嗎？」他開口，伸起他的金屬手臂動了動那些手指。「我的仿生手臂有感覺－－它們被接在我的神經上了。但，有時候，我會感覺到癢，刺痛，或是，像是，像是有螞蟻在我手臂上爬。我以為是故障，但Stark說那很正常。」Bucky深吸口氣，Peggy等著他重拾思緒和鎮定。

「萬一我只是記起愛他的感覺呢？」Bucky問。「萬一－－萬一這不是 ** _我_** 呢？我得知道事實，Peggy，關於他對Steve的感覺。」

「不論事實是什麼，」Peggy說，「那會讓你現在的感覺就變得不真實了嗎？」

他沈默了。他不確定自己值得她的仁慈，但他不想反對或制止她。他想給Peggy Carter她應得的尊重。Bucky垂下視線。

Peggy伸手拿起他的左手覆上她的，垂眼看著那個機械裝置。她拿起他的另一隻手然後把他們一起握緊。她溫暖、柔軟的手緊握住他的。

「你是個好人，Bucky Barnes，你值得一個美好的人生。」她說。「Steve也是。我的人生充滿了愛，現在輪到你們了。」

 

 

<TBC>


	5. 第四章

在拜訪完Peggy的一週後，他在廚房餐桌上發現一個牛皮紙資料袋。Bucky立刻進入高度警戒，伸手要拔腰帶上的刀。有個便條紙貼在外頭。他凍住了。

「 ** _你無須救贖，而我亦非把你當士兵指派任務，_** 」顫抖的字跡寫著，「 ** _謹以此提供一個了結，如你願意。_** 」

Peggy曾是神盾局局長，他記得。Bucky打開資料袋－－那上頭寫著他的名字並署名Sharon Carter特工－－他對自己微笑。

 

*

 

他記得的是這個：

**_冷，冷，冷。_**

 

*

 

山上的雪高到Bucky的腰際，從四面八方拍打過來。吹襲過來的強風利得像刀一樣，在他的絕緣盔甲上找到裂縫鑽了進去。他的頭髮鞭打在自己臉上。

Bucky從護目鏡後瞇眼看著山腰。它就像夢境一樣熟悉，然後他明白了：他來過這裡。

資料顯示這裡早已棄置，但Bucky在找到大門時仍然把槍上的保險打開。沈重的金屬大門像金庫般敞開，露出這個座落在山腰上、黑漆漆的地堡穴道。Bucky打開手電筒往裡頭照射。空的。

這裡冷清得詭異。這個九頭蛇舊基地的地板上覆蓋著多年積塵。這裡已被破壞殆盡，所有還沒被從牆上扯下來的儀器或儀表版都已被砸毀。沒有跡象顯示十幾年來這裡還有其他人來過。Bucky好奇這地方怎麼還在。他的大腦告訴他這地方是俄羅斯於二次世界大戰時建立的。

Bucky憑著直覺走進地堡。他走下一條狹窄、生鏽的走廊，悶住他在金屬地板上的足音讓自己安靜得跟蜘蛛一樣。他不禁想著，自己是否就是在這片牆下學會這些事的？他轉向另一條走廊然後踢開一扇門，結果那是個醫療室，然後他有了答案。

不。這是他誕生的地方。

那一切在他盯著躺在房間正中央那個金屬桌時回到他腦海，清楚得嚇人。手臂上那股灼燒、火辣的疼－－那些尖叫－－嘴裡的銅味和舌頭上的砂－－反覆說著他的名字和編號直到最後，只有編號，他再也記不住他的名字－－

Bucky轉身把槍指向門口，手指搭在扳機上。

 ** _喀噠_** 。從漆黑的門外，一個人影對著他舉槍。

「你見鬼的在這裡幹嘛？」Natasha說，從門口走了進來。Bucky把槍放低。

「我也想問你一樣的問題。」他說。Natasha還是一直盯著他瞧，於是他開口說道，「你要不要把那玩意轉個方向？」

小心翼翼地，她把槍套了回去。「你在這裡做什麼？」她重複，看著他的眼神充滿懷疑。

「Peggy Carter認為我也許可以在這裡找到了結。」他說著環顧四周。「這是我－－嗯，被製造出來的地方。」Natasha咽了口口水。

「你墜落的地方離這裡不遠，」她說。她的雙眼圓睜，投注過來的不信任他已多年不曾在她眼裡看過。

「我知道。」Bucky點頭。「你為什麼會在這裡？」

「這個基地是俄羅斯人的，」她說，視線終於從Bucky身上轉開，環視著這個空蕩蕩的醫療室。「我在追蹤一條線索。」她沒往下說明。

不完全背對向她地，Bucky往房裡走去，小心注意是否有陷阱。這裡的設備都壞了，在撤離的時候－－大概還十分倉促－－被刻意砸爛。這裡還不值得冒著毀掉整座山的風險搞自爆。

「這裡什麼都沒有，」他說著打開一個翻倒的檔案櫃。「他們都清空了。」

「我的線索可不是這麼說的，」Natasha尖銳地說。Bucky皺眉，盯著地堡裡深色的金屬牆面。這看起來像個用金屬片鎖在一起的拱形金庫。那上頭的每個螺絲都生鏽了。

「你的線索錯了。」Bucky嘆氣，用他的仿生手臂摸過一片金屬面板。金屬摩擦的聲音在房理響起。

「了結，」Natasha重複他的話。「為什麼Peggy Carter會認為你能在這裡找到了結？她主持了神盾局不是嗎？他們一定在九十年代就發現這裡了，就在蘇聯解體之後。他們把這裡都掃蕩一空。你要怎麼在這裡找到了結？」

「我不－－ ** _喔_** ，」Bucky吸氣，最後一片終於拼上了。他按壓一個牆上螺絲。

金屬板無聲無息的滑開，露出一個電腦螢幕。那裡還有個鍵盤和指紋辨識機。

Bucky瞧向Natasha，她點點頭，她已經掏出槍來等著。

他在意識過來之前就輸完了密碼，然後把右手拇指放到指紋辨識機上。Bucky摒住呼吸，看著電腦進入處理程序。

牆壁開始往左右兩邊滑開。Bucky抬起槍示意Natasha在他進入時替他掩護。他沒看到任何警告或陷阱，沒有任何能觸發反侵入系統的東西，但他不打算冒險。

他的手電筒照亮這個看起來像個小型控制室的地方。牆上滿是螢幕，有些破了露出管線，其他看似完好無缺。一個沾滿灰塵的控制台嵌在牆上，有兩張帶輪的椅子擺在前面。這裡的灰塵累積有數十年了。這裡是這整個基地唯一沒被動過的地方。

Natasha在他身後緩緩吐了口氣。

「怎麼了？」他輕聲問。

「我上次遇到這樣的地堡和這樣的舊科技時，Steve跟我差點被一顆導彈給炸死。」她低嘀咕。

「你有什麼好擔心的，Zola好幾年前就上傳到網路了。」Bucky嘲諷道，往螢幕走近。「不過還是希望這不會變成往日重現吧。」他輕彈一個按鈕打開螢幕。

在系統開機後，Natasha靠了過來，在電腦上輸入一連串指令。Bucky不是專家，但她是個駭客。不用幾分鐘，一角沒壞的幾個螢幕亮了起來。

「影片檔，」她說，「神盾局在九十年襲擊這個地方的時候，他們大概就已經知道有這個房間，但他們沒那個技術能進來而不引發陷阱。這裡仍然完好無缺－－雖然有半數的資料已經損毀。我也許能救回一些，又或許......」她按下一個鈕，然後所有的螢幕都黑了。

「你在做什－－」他開口，但接著，影片開始播放。

影像品質有點粗糙，從一個只可能是監視器的角度拍攝。Bucky感覺心臟跳到胸口。

兩個女人，都是金髮，在一個身材結實、穿著制服的男人監督下打鬥。她們近身博擊，其中一個把另一個翻到地板鋪的紅色地墊上。那男人叫喊著什麼，但沒有聲音傳出來。較高的金髮女人欺近較矮的那位，從她的腰帶抽出一把刀－－接著Natasha就快轉掉影片其餘部分。

下一個影片也是一樣，但是兩個男人。再下一個影片是第一部影片中的勝出者和第二部影片的勝出者對打。Natasha在電腦上打了什麼接著影片暫停。

「你確定你看這些東西沒問題嗎？」她問。Bucky麻木地點頭，但Natasha死死盯著他。她要他不只這樣的回應。

「我知道密碼。我曾待過 ** _這裡_** 。我需要知道。」他說。他的聲音沙啞。

Natasha點點頭。

他們快轉影片，以Bucky所能辨識出形體的速度極限觀看。他認出這裡的某張臉，那裡的打鬥風格，但沒跟Natasha提起半個字。他在她開始播放每個影片時瞥向她，搜尋她的臉。她把自己的表情精心控制在一片空白。Bucky舔舔唇轉過頭，握緊拳頭看向螢幕。他試圖克服自己的憤怒。

第九個影片是他。

Natasha一開始似乎沒有認出來。他看起來很不一樣－－他 ** _行動_** 起來很不一樣，更像隻野獸而非人類。他的戰鬥風格兇殘而高效。冬兵三擊之下就拿下了他的對手。

Natasha開始撥下一個影片。在房間中央，第一個影片裡的女人執行了一連串的動作。她停下來，轉身面向鏡頭外的某人。冬兵走進鏡頭裡重複相同的動作，流暢地一擊接著一擊。當那個女人重複那些動作時，他糾正他。

Bucky感到反胃。Natasha轉到下一個影片，內容大致相同。她在電腦上打了些別的東西。Bucky看著她一臉空白的盯著眼前，表情完全沒變。Natasha開啟另一個資料夾然後仔細從清單上選擇了個影片，拍攝時間比其他都要晚。

「你 ** _訓練_** 過我。」她語氣平板的道，按下播放。

Bucky看著自己走進畫面。他的頭髮比之前長，在第一個影片和最新播放的這部間已經過去許久。一個小小的身影跟著他走上地墊。一個紅頭髮的女孩。她絕沒超過八歲。

「一隻小蜘蛛，」Bucky喃喃，為這個不知從何而來的句子眨了眨眼。「Natasha。我－－對不起。我不記得了。」  
（譯註：The itsy bitsy spider，一首兒歌，後來演變成一齣美國卡通）

「我也是。」Natasha回道。

她看著他。一開始，Bucky不敢對上她的視線。但等他終於回望她的時候，他沒看到責難。

「我很抱歉。」他說，胸口緊縮。「我很抱歉。我很－－你年紀那麼 ** _小_** …」

Natasha把手放到他肩上，注視著他的雙眼。「我很抱歉他們對你做了這些事，」她說，「對我們做了這些事。那不是你的錯。」

「我很抱歉，」他只能這麼一直說著。螢幕上，冬兵教小Natasha踢腿。她完美地重複了他的動作。

就在這九頭蛇舊基地裡，Natasha向前幾步把手環上Bucky。她把臉埋進他的胸膛。Bucky把下巴靠在她的頭髮上，將她摟住。他們就那樣待了好一會。

「想想我現在竟然能打敗你，可真不是普通的尷尬啊。」Natasha的聲音悶悶的響起，打破寂靜。在Bucky試圖輕笑的時候，她只是把他摟得更緊。

 

*

 

他們同意留下可能有用的資料然後燒掉其他的。Natasha把這個儀式留給他，讓他去點燃把硬碟炸成灰的引信。Bucky記憶中的她一閃而過，像風中的燭火。她緊抿著唇看著他，完全不提她到底記得他些什麼。

Bucky覺得這大概是最好的結局。

他們在火車站分手。Natasha繼續前往德國，Bucky搭車去巴黎。他待在那裡的時候雨悲慘地下個不停。他在Natasha的某個安全屋窩了一週，躲著。他自那以後就開始出現一些幻覺。

 

 ** _你會回家嗎？_** Steve在一週以後傳簡訊給他。

 ** _怎麼了？發生什麼事了嗎？你應該來的，_** Bucky回覆， ** _我會帶你去那個美術館。_**

 ** _我想念你了。_** Steve老實回覆。Bucky的心臟跳到喉頭。他盯著自己的手機好久好久，被這短短幾個字帶給他的暴露感嚇得半死。

**_是啊。我也是。_**

 

*

 

Bucky從枕頭上抬頭一看，想眨掉他的睡意。現在是早上八點。

「搞－－什麼鬼？」他嘀咕，翻腿下床。他才回到家不過幾天，而且再也沒出過門（他一直在點外送）。他重重踩過地板從窺視孔往外一看。

**_叮咚。敲敲敲。叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚－－_**

「搞什麼鬼啊？」Bucky說著拉開門。Sam Wilson對著他怒目而視。

「是啊，我也想這麼說。」Sam說，雙手環胸。「我已經在這裡站了十分鐘，Barnes，你在搞什麼？」

「我在睡覺。」Bucky皺眉。Sam繞過他走進公寓，無視掉Bucky的表情。Bucky在他身後關上門。

「睡覺，」Sam說，環顧整個公寓。他看著那堆散亂的披薩盒子，和從垃圾桶裡滿出來的中式外送容器。Sam定定看著Bucky。「是嗎，好吧。Steve有一整個月沒看到你了，你知道嗎？沒人見過你。」他說。

Bucky回望的眼神裡有相同的怒火。

「我在忙。」他說。

「Sharon Carton兩週以前打電話給我，想知道你為什麼跑去拜訪她姨媽，Natasha一週以前傳簡訊給我，問我你有沒有安全回到紐約，而Steve，」Sam深吸口氣，「Steve自從你們倆一個月前被戲院踢出來以後就講你講個不停。」

「我有些事得處理，」Bucky聳肩回應，一副無動於衷的樣子。Sam對他瞇起眼。

「你知道那招對我再也不管用了吧老兄，」Sam說。「你三年來都跟個機器人一樣。你可沒法在我們例行晨跑上開過那樣的玩笑以後還繼續打冷淡牌。」

「冷淡牌，」Bucky語氣平版地重複。

「沒錯，就你現在正在幹的事，自己為聰明的傢伙。」Sam說。「這是想諷刺什麼嗎？因為在我聽起來很諷刺。」

「我還是不知道你在說什麼，」Bucky說。「Peggy有些我需要的內幕。我調查了一些線索，去了一趟歐洲，遇到Natasha，然後回來了。花了一整個月。如此而已。」

Sam不為所動地瞪著他。Bucky暗想著自己是否不再像從前那麼會撒謊了，又或者只是Sam太頑固。

「你不需要這樣。」Sam說著，語氣放柔了點。「你有進步，Bucky，這是好事。恢復之路並不總是康莊平坦。如果你覺得自己需要點時間獨處，你可以直說的。」Sam聲音裡的溫柔讓Bucky吞咽困難。Sam為Bucky ** _擔心害怕_** 。他來這裡不單純是因為有誰派他來的。他是以朋友的身份來的。

「我－－」Bucky說，嗓音顫抖。「不是這樣的。」他老實說道，「我是因為別的理由需要點時間。好搞清楚某些事。」

他真不敢相信他說出來了。

「好吧，」Sam理解地點點頭。「但別以為這樣就沒事了，好嗎？別再像那樣消失不見，給人一點提醒好嘛。別讓你的朋友擔心什麼的。」

「真高興知道你會擔心我，Wilson，」Bucky說，微笑起來。Sam翻了個白眼。

「我才不擔心，」Sam說，「我只是希望Steve慢跑時能找跑起來像個普通人的傢伙當伴，你知道嗎？我快要受不了超級士兵和外星大神了。」

 

*

 

Bucky隔天起了個大早。他打算在晨跑的時候和Sam與Steve碰面，就像他們之前那樣。然而他錯估了時間，早到了半小時。他在公園裡慢跑的同時試圖把注意力集中在自己的腳步上，量測他的呼吸，專注在他的慢跑，而非等會要跟Steve說什麼上。

現在的情況是，事情很顯然已經不對勁了。Bucky很清楚。Steve不是呆子，他當然會發現他們之間發生變化。他會責怪自己，Bucky非常肯定。

Bucky的任務就是確保Steve明白這不是他的錯－－然後防止他發現事實真相。

他在跑第二圈的時候看到Steve在暖身，利用一張長椅做伸展操。Bucky走到他身後。

「如果你是想偷襲的話，手法也變得太生疏了。」Steve頭也不回的說。

「拜託，」Bucky大笑。「如果我想偷襲你，你根本一點機會都沒有－－我敢肯定你以前也躲不掉，事實上。」

Steve直起身面向Bucky。他臉上露出一個陽光般的愜意笑容。Bucky咬著內頰要自己別再腦內這種蠢兮兮的形容詞了。

「真的嗎？」Steve厚著臉皮道。「我想你的記憶有問題－－我很肯定我贏了。」

「喔，我們現在要拿這種事開玩笑了是嗎？」Bucky握拳假裝威脅。「好了，冰棍隊長，來個複賽如何？一個不許在中途喊uncle的比賽？」

「冰棍隊長？」Steve大笑，雙臂環胸。「真敢說啊你這個冷淡鬼。」Bucky笑了，做了個鬼臉。

「冷淡鬼？」他重複，皺了下臉。「真的嗎？你就只想得出這種東西？」

Steve聳肩。「該死，Jim，我是個超級士兵，不是個喜劇演員。」他調皮地眨眨眼。  
（譯註：Dammit, Jim, I’m a supersoldier, not a comedian. 隊長在這裡用上了Star Trek老骨頭最著名的變形台詞...但我實在不知道冬兵懂不懂這個梗XD）

「你跟Stark混太久啦。」Bucky嘆氣。

「沒錯。」Steve笑了。「你要再跑幾圈嗎？」他問，對著公園裡他們尋常跑步的路線示意。Bucky點點頭。

Steve讓Bucky自行決定步調，速度比平常慢了一點。Sam沒來，但Bucky沒問起他。他大概料到Bucky第二天會出現，所以這次不打算加入，想讓他能跟Steve單獨談談。

 **_該死的_** ** _Wilson_ ** **_。_**

「你還好嗎？」Steve問，他的眉毛關注地打起結。Bucky永遠都無法不為此感到驚訝。他是真的關心。一直都是。

「我不知道。」Bucky老實回答。「你呢？」

「還好，」Steve說。「很累。」

「又睡不著了？」Bucky問，然後立刻就後悔問出口。

「又？」Steve問，再次期待起來。他們安靜地越過一位獨跑者。

一旦他們超過她，Bucky就開口了。「當我跟你住的時候，你不怎麼睡。」

「喔，」Steve說著嘆口氣。「看來你那時也沒怎麼睡覺。做惡夢嗎？」

「是啊，」Bucky說。「現在還是會。你呢？」

「幫我個忙，」Steve開口，偏過頭看他。

「這聽起來不太妙啊，」Bucky開玩笑道。

「打給我，」Steve說，「在你下次睡不著的時候。」

「而這怎麼會是幫 ** _你_** 忙？」Bucky懷疑地問。Steve只是抬起水瓶喝了一口。

Steve沒問過他這一個月上哪去了，Bucky不情願地注意到－－就只問他狀況如何。他在尊重Bucky的隱私。不然就是，Bucky想，他早就知道了。

「我去拜訪了Peggy Carter，」他告訴Steve，半是因為覺得Steve應該要知道，半是好奇Steve會怎麼說。他心裡對這樣的操弄感覺有點愧疚。

「真的嗎？」Steve問，看起來很驚訝。

「是啊，」Bucky說，「Wilson或Sharon Carter沒跟你說嗎？」

Steve搖搖頭。「沒有，」他說著，臉上露出一個微笑。「你們沒在聊我的八卦吧？」

「喔，你真是一點也不自大呢，」Bucky笑了。「不，我只是想問她幾個問題。我很幸運，去的時候她狀況不錯。」

Steve的沈默洩漏了他無法信任自己現在開口說話，又或者只是Bucky自己這麼想。他決定繼續往下說。

「她寄了一些檔案給我－－好吧，我很肯定是Sharon偷溜進我公寓把那些檔案放在我的餐桌上，」他繼續道，「所以我就去了阿爾卑斯山。」

Steve的腳步亂了，他看向Bucky，震驚不已。「Bucky－－」他開口。

「冷靜點Rogers－－都這把年紀了，小心心臟病發啊。」Bucky輕快道，直到Steve的步調恢復正常， ** _一二三四，一二三四_** 。

「你不應該自己一個人回那裡的，」Steve說。緊咬的下巴青筋畢露。Bucky嘆口氣。

「沒事的，」他回道，因為Natasha的故事不該由他來說。「我自己就能應付。我找到了一些東西。我曾經－－曾經訓練過特工。我不太記得了，但我猜我當時的管制較鬆。」

Steve給自己做好心理準備以後才往下問道，「在那之後呢？」

「我不知道，」Bucky聳肩。「但他們開始在任務期間把我冷凍起來。他們選擇性地給我洗腦。我記得阿爾卑斯山的基地，我的那些訓練課程，他們給我打造這條手臂...我記得一些人。」他低聲說道，沒看著Steve。「一些似乎很重要的人。」

「對九頭蛇很重要？」

「對我很重要。」

他們已經回到起始點，他們的第一圈結束了。誰也沒有在越過一群說說笑笑推著嬰兒車的媽媽們時開口。Bucky跑回Steve的身邊，繼續數他的腳步、計算他的呼吸，專注在眼前當下試圖別恐慌起來。他的手在發抖。

「Peggy說她跟我不怎麼熟，」Bucky說，不看Steve。

「她是不熟。」Steve回答。「你們不怎麼親近。我想你從來沒從那次邀舞被拒的打擊中恢復過來。」Bucky能在Steve的聲音裡聽到笑意。

「我當時有跟誰交往嗎？」Bucky突然道，語氣尖銳冷酷。他立刻就緊閉上嘴。那些話在他耳裡迴盪。

「你約會過一大堆姑娘，Buck，」Steve回答。Bucky敢說Steve現在在盯著他看了，但他就是不看他。

「是啊，」Bucky短促回道，「但是，你知道的，我有跟誰認真嗎？某個特別的女人或男人？」

 ** _一二三四_** ，他在腦子裡數著他的腳步， ** _一二三四_** 。

「就我所知沒有，」Steve回道，「你就像顆定不下來的石頭。」Bucky正要放膽開口問那是什麼意思時Steve說了，「這就是你問Peggy的事情嗎？」

「呃，」Bucky嘴巴發乾。

「倒不是說這跟我有什麼關係，」Steve迅速道，「但，你知道，這種事你隨時都可以問我的。」

「我知道。」

「有回答到你的問題了嗎？」Steve問。

「是啊，」Bucky撒謊。當他終於抬頭看向Steve時，他在Steve看著他的眼神裡沒感受到任何變化。「怎麼了？」Bucky問。

「沒事，」Steve說，但他在微笑。「只是很高興你回來了，就這樣。」

「Rogers，」Bucky開口，「你－－」

Bucky突然跳到Steve身前做出防禦姿勢，抬頭看向天空。

一架飛船飛過，引擎發出刺耳的聲音。Steve的復仇者ID卡響了起來。

「該死，」Steve咒罵，從口袋裡掏出他的電子卡。Bucky自己的沒帶在身上，所以他從Steve的肩上瞄了一眼。Steve抬頭，嘴角凝重。

「怎麼了？」Bucky問。

「是克里人（Kree），」Steve說，「Carol馬上就要開著昆式戰機過來了。你要上場嗎？」

這是一個Bucky知道他能拒絕的提議－－而Steve也會尊重他的選擇。他與Steve四目相接。

「當然了，Rogers，」Bucky微笑，拍拍Steve肩膀。「你知道我會守住你背後的。」

 

*

 

他假裝不記得的是這個：

 

 ** _Steve_ ** **_，從沙子裡抬頭，一抹微笑在他臉上。他瞇起眼睛看著_ ** **_Bucky_ ** **_，他的頭被陽光照射出一圈光暈，然後皺起臉。_**

 ** _「如果你一直做鬼臉，那就會永遠定型在你臉上了。」_ ** **_Bucky_ ** **_說。_ **

**_「混蛋，」_ ** **_Steve_ ** **_說。_ ** **_Bucky_ ** **_仰頭大笑－－_ **

**_－－但他什麼也做不了，只能用鞋踢開磚塊把鑰匙遞給_ ** **_Steve_ ** **_，對方顫抖的手似乎還找不著邊。他捏著_ ** **_Steve_ ** **_的肩膀，又小又瘦，太瘦了。_ **

**_「我會陪你到最後的，小子，」他說，而那是個他打算守住的承諾－－_ **

 

那是個他沒守住的承諾。

 

 

<TBC>


	6. 第五章

Bucky在Clint把他壓進地墊時呻吟。他掙扎著，試圖找到什麼施力點來反擊回去。Bucky想把手臂抽回來。Clint大笑。

「給他椅子！」Clint指導的那個女孩沒用地大喊。她正與她那班復仇者小朋友們坐在場外。即使宰了他Bucky也搞不懂他們為什麼會在那裡。

「什麼椅子？」Clint大喊。Bucky趁他閃神的時候將他翻倒。然而不知怎麼，Clint趁勢Bucky給甩開了。

「不是你，」她回道，「快啊，Barnes，給他椅子！」

「 ** _什麼椅子_** ？」Bucky重複。他跳起身。Clint一個筋斗跳開站定，擺出防禦姿勢。

「椅子只是個比喻，」一個小復仇者－－Wanda其中一個孩子，Bucky想－－嘆氣。「像摔跤那樣，只是不是那樣。」

「我可以去找張椅子，如果那能讓這場比賽有看頭點的話， ** _小鬼_** ，」那個女孩說，裝模作樣地打了個哈欠。她有一頭黑色捲髮。

「能不能閉嘴別再吵什麼椅子了？」一個男孩說（Eli，Bucky想，他曾經對Bucky伸手自我介紹），「還有人要看欸。」

「他們老是每次都這樣跟著你四處跑嗎，Barton？」Bucky問，伏低身子繞著Clint。Clint笑了。

「他們是來看 ** _你_** 的，Barnes，」Clint偏著頭說道。Bucky抿起嘴。

「是啊，目前為止這可算不上什麼好戲。」Clint的學徒說，「你知道嗎Teddy，也許你是對的。我們 ** _應該_** 去找Stark看他是否能給咱們導覽一下復仇者大樓。」

Clint翻了個白眼，但Bucky穩住自己。他衝向前跳起身，在空中一個翻轉然後把Clint踢倒在地，克制住力道以免踢斷他的肋骨。他沒跌得太慘。他在Bucky能壓制住他前站起身，接著Bucky就迎上一連串重擊，他舉起手臂擋住每一拳。

Bucky從腰帶上抽出橡膠刀在手裡耍弄，然後一刀削向Clint的手臂。Clint躲過那一擊後把上臂撞揮向Bucky手臂。Bucky的刀脫手而出。

Clint在空中接住它。他對著Bucky一踢把他掀翻。就在最後一秒鐘，Bucky伸出金屬手臂欲抓住Clint的肩膀－－但他想到這力道會讓它脫臼，遲疑了。

地心引力接手把Bucky擺平在地板上，空氣都被撞出體外。Clint扭過那條仿生手臂來鎖住以防他繼續用上，然後壓住Bucky。他把橡膠刀抵上在Bucky的喉嚨。

「可惡，」Bucky聽到Eli喃喃。

Clint得意洋洋地對著Bucky笑了，等著。

「好吧，」Bucky嘆氣。「你贏了。」

Clint從Bucky身上推身站起沒再理會他，轉向那群孩子。

「誰能告訴我，Barnes哪裡搞砸了？」Clint問。Bucky往後把頭敲在地墊上呻吟起來。

其中一個男孩－－Wanta的孩子的男朋友，會變形的那個－－像在課堂上一樣舉手回答。

「他收手了，」那個男孩說，「他可以抓住你穩住自己，然後順勢把你拉倒。」

「或者他可以用膝蓋頂你的老二而不是拿那把刀耍帥，」那個捲髮女孩嘀咕。

「那是下流招數，America，」Wanda的孩子轉向她說道。Buckye感到他的喉頭被什麼給。他試圖吞咽下去，但他壓吞不下那個感覺，或那些在他腦海裡浮起的話。

「戰鬥的時候沒有下流招數這種事。」Bucky嘆氣，站起身。Clint看了他一眼。

「是啊，但是，這就好像，你不會在對方倒地以後再給他補一腳。」Clint的學徒說。

「你不能用上沒有必要的暴力，不行，」Clint回應。「但那不是Barnes要說的。」Bucky看了著Clint一眼，感受到一絲怒意。

「我要說的是，一場真正的戰鬥，是沒有所謂的規則的。」他冷冷地說。他能感受到那些話從體內流淌而出，但他無法 ** _感覺_** 到它們。他感覺冰冷麻木。他無視那些孩子瞪著他的樣子。

「外面的世界跟這裡可不是一回事－－你們得知道這點，」他毫無情緒地繼續。「到那個時候，你不會等你的目標做好準備好公平競賽。扯頭髮、咬人、踢老二？都叫公平，因為在戰鬥時 ** _沒有_** 所謂的公平。」他平穩地深吸口氣。「如果你讓了，即使只有一秒，都有可能害你自己或朋友喪命。」

「Bucky－－」Clint開口。

「你手邊有什麼就用什麼，」Bucky尖厲地繼續。他轉向Wanda的孩子。「你的－－你的能力是什麼？魔法還是什麼別的？」他問。

「事實上，」那個男孩說，「我是個－－」

「原來你在這裡，」Steve大聲說道，從他們身後走進運動場。「Wanda在找你，Billy。」

Bucky凍住了。

「抱歉，長官，」Billy說，因為被美國隊長指名而滿臉通紅。他跳起來。

「 ** _長官_** ，」Clint在他身後大笑。Steve瞪了Clint一眼。

「拜託，Clint，」那個小鷹眼嘆氣。「你只是在嫉妒沒人叫你『長官』。」

猶豫不決地看了Bucky幾眼後，那群小復仇者還是跟著Bill出了運動場，留下Bucky和Clint與Steve待著。

Bucky聽見他的心跳在耳裡隆隆作響。

「隊長，」Clint開口，瞄了Bucky一眼。「別－－」

「你在那裡多久了？」Bucky問，轉向Steve。他雙手緊握成拳。「多久？」

「夠久了。」Steve回答。Bucky才剛張嘴，Clint就先打斷他。

「他媽的冷靜點，Barnes。」Clint說。他走向地墊邊抓起Bucky的水瓶，丟給他。

Bucky深吸口氣，瞪著Clint數到十。他旋開水瓶蓋然後慢慢喝了口水。他能感覺到Steve的視線。

Bucky累壞了。這會兒他就只想回家，蜷在他的床上，然後睡覺。他放下水瓶閉上雙眼。他聽見Clint低聲對著Steve說了什麼但那些話沒能真的進到他的腦子裡。Bucky發現自己在發抖。

「Bucky，」某人在說話，低聲傳進他的耳裡。「你還好嗎？Bucky？」

「 ** _我沒事_** ！」Bucky厲聲道。

他張開雙眼，有些內疚地看著Steve。

「想重新回答嗎？」Steve輕聲道，注視著他的雙眼。Bucky看著Steve的藍眼睛。在那裡頭看見自己的倒影，看見自己死氣沈沈又冷酷無情。他再次閉上雙眼。

「不，」Bucky喃喃。「我需要－－一會兒。」

Steve帶著他到旁邊。Clint已經走了，不知道是去看照那群小復仇者，又或者是在給Bucky點空間。Steve鋪開一個捲起來的墊子好讓他們能坐下。Bucky的腿一下就撐不住了。

「你還需要什麼？」Steve問，小心坐在他身旁。

「再陪我待一會，」Bucky說。「拜託你。」

Steve留下了。他安靜、耐心地等著，在Bucky穩定地計算十下呼吸吐息時平靜地坐在旁邊。

「那是在做什麼？」好一會兒以後Steve問。Bucky搞不清時間已經過去多久。

「呼吸，」Bucky說，拍拍自己的胸膛。「一次一件事，呼吸先來。」

Steve點點頭。「你從哪學到這招的？」他問。Bucky從沒同意去看心理醫生－－當他還跟Steve住的時候，大部分時候就只是揍沙包或沙袋應付過去。

「其實是跟Tony學的，在我還跟你一起住的時候。」Bucky說。他從水瓶裡喝了口水。「我知道。這種事會讓人忍不住思考不是嗎，」他反問，看著運動場的天花板。「我們都在某方面有點問題。」

「我不會這麼說，」Steve說。「無論如何，每個人都受過傷。只是有些人受過的傷比別人多。」他把手放到Bucky膝上，一個大概是想表達安慰的動作。Bucky吞下更多口水。

Steve一定是把這當作是在請求保持沈默了。他動也不動地坐著，手還放在Bucky的膝上，熱度從他身上輻射出來。他想著如果他想要的話，只要靠過就能去吻住Steve。他想要。這很容易。他只需要轉向左邊再低頭幾吋，抬起下巴，把唇貼到Steve嘴上然後期盼一切順利。

不知怎麼，這麼簡單的動作卻最難完成。Bucky曾走進燃燒的屋子、爆炸的隧道、血流滿地仍然持續前進。但他就是無法靠過去吻Steve Rogers。

「我跟你提過，我訓練過特工，」Bucky說，低頭看向自己的膝蓋，緊緊盯著Steve的手。

「你是提過。」Steve說。「你說你記得不多。」

「是不多，」Bucky聳肩承認。「我看了一些影片。我想我曾經－－我曾經負責招募，好幾年。我猜我受的訓練在那之後就有所鬆動，於是他們把我低溫冷凍起來。」

「那些孩子...讓你想起他們。」Steve說，漸漸明白過來。

「是啊，我想是，」Bukcy小聲說道。「他們...他們只是 ** _孩子_** 。Rogers。我訓練 ** _小孩_** ，比他們還小的小孩。我教他們如何殺人。」

「但是是誰叫你這麼做的，嗯？是誰 ** _要_** 你這麼做的？」Steve問。「以前我們有幾個－－我曾跟還不夠大到能上戰場的孩子們一起打仗。有個孩子甚至沒超過十六歲，而我讓他上前線。我讓他去 ** _送死_** 。」

「你沒 ** _讓_** 他們去做任何事，」Bucky開口，「如果他要應徵入伍，你就無法阻止那孩子就像你無法阻止－－」他打住話頭抱怨起來。「該死，Rogers，」他說，「你又來了。」

「又來什麼？」Steve無辜地問。

「試圖－－啊，」Bucky轉過頭，無法藏住他的笑容。「試圖讓我跟你爭辯好證明你的觀點。試圖讓我相信這一切都不是我的錯。

「因為那不是你的錯，」Steve說。他輕拍Bucky的膝蓋，然後收起手改而捏捏Bucky的肩膀。「那不是你，Buck。」

「而那正是你每次都搞錯的地方，」Bucky嘆氣。他揉揉額頭。

「好吧，如果你就是不能認同這點，那你就不許只把你做過的壞事都攬到自己身上，」Steve堅持道，「那些你做過的好事呢？即使你不記得了，你也是做出那些事的人。」

「你真是有夠頑固。」Bucky嘆氣，接受否決。

「你也是。」Steve把他們倆的手肘碰在一塊。「來吧，」他說，一手伸到Bucky的肩膀上把他拉起身。「你這下午夠嗆的。要去我房間嗎？我可以訂披薩。」

「你快把我寵壞了，Rogers，」Bucky說，在他們一起走出運動場時低下頭。

「嗯，」Steve說，「總得有人做啊。」

 

*

 

Bucky在一天早上清晨被Sam Wilson的簡訊吵醒。

 **_今晚想來參加半官方舉辦的復仇者電影之夜嗎？有爆米花跟_ ** **_steve_ ** **_喔。_ **

Bucky對著他的電話眨眼，差不多一分鐘以後才回覆。 ** _對於前者的答案是好，對於後者的答案是？？？_**

 ** _別在我面前裝死，老兄，_** Sam回覆。 ** _我他媽的每天早上晨跑的時候都看見你盯著他的屁股。_**

Bucky呻吟，差點把手機丟出去。

 **_該死_ ** **_Wilson_ ** **_。行。我會到。_ **

然後彷彿突然想到似的，他補充： ** _但可不是因為_** ** _Rogers_** ** _的屁股。_**

 

*

 

森林裡是一片令人眼花、絢爛奪目的白，冰雪燒痛他的視線。天寒地凍。整個世界在他奔跑時在身後融化，樹木和枝幹像黑影從四面八方向他撲來。他絆到一根樹幹差點跌倒，但他穩住自己，繼續跑。

他跑了又跑，像被狗追似的－－像火燒屁股似的。子彈擦過他射進樹幹，但他沒費心低頭找掩護。他得 ** _快跑_** 。快躲起來。

他來到一片森林裡的空地，然後陡然停住。

一張金屬椅就擺在空地正中央。空蕩蕩的。等著。

**_不。_ **

他想跑，想尖叫，但他的聲音卡在喉嚨，四肢在他開始走向椅子躺上去時無力發軟－－

**_不。_ **

金屬手銬銬住他的手腕和腳踝。他試圖掙扎－－

他為那個塑膠護齒張嘴－－

「 ** _不_** ！」Bucky尖叫，驚醒過來。

他喘氣發抖，喉嚨因為嘶喊而燒痛，汗水在背上流淌。覆蓋在身上的床單又一次被他的金屬手臂撕成破布。他完全清醒了，心跳如擂鼓，每一次呼吸都像最後一口。

但他是Bucky Barnes，在2018年的紐約。

「操。」Bucky低聲道，蜷起身子。他伸手耙過頭髮，用手指梳開一處糾結。他深呼吸，脫下汗濕的T恤丟到一旁。他的心跳得像要逃去哪，而他還真沒法怪它。

他瞄了眼在床邊那個投影時鐘得知現在才凌晨兩點，他還有一個很長的無眠夜在等著。Bucky晃著腿下了床邊想著現在出去慢跑不知道會不會太晚。

然而他停住了，轉向擺在床頭櫃上的電話。

 ** _這大概會是個餿主意_** ，他邊想邊播出電話。

「哈囉？」

Steve在鈴聲第二響就接了起來。他的聲音聽起來不像剛睡醒般昏沈，而且也不聽不出惱火。Bucky容許自己再吸口氣。

「我是Barnes，」他說著，然後閉上雙眼，提醒自己這是 ** _Steve_** ，他是打去是為了聊聊，不是為了報告。

「Bucky？」Steve聽起來有些不太確定。「你也睡不著？」他問。

「是啊，」Bucky回答。他的聲音在自己的耳裡聽起來冷漠又疏離。他咽了咽口水。「抱歉打擾你了。」他開口，準備掛斷電話。

「不－－拜託別掛，」Steve迅速道，「你還好嗎？是做惡夢了嗎？」

 ** _永遠都是因為惡夢_** ，Bucky想著，但沒有說出口。

「不，」Bucky搖搖頭。「我不好。是－－那張椅子。我一直夢到他們押我上去洗腦的那張椅子。」

他聽到Steve發出一個無聲的嘆息－－一個洩漏出他的憤怒與挫折的嘆息。

「你現在安全了，」Steve對他保證。「他們永遠都不會再把你押上去了。」

「我知道，」Bucky說。他揉揉眼睛。「你也做了惡夢？還是我打斷了什麼？」他試圖在聲音裡添點諷刺的壞笑，但那情緒就是無法到位。

「我沒有 ** _什麼_** 可以被打斷，」Steve苦笑。「我一直夢到－－嗯。一開始就不怎麼睡得著。」

「是喔。」Bucky說。Steve等他繼續說點什麼別的，但他完全想不出還能說什麼。Bucky咽了咽口水，感覺嘴巴發乾。

「嘿，」Steve說，「你是否，呃，不介意今晚有個伴？我知道，已經很晚了，但是－－」

「好的，」Bucky迅速說道。「麻煩你了。好的。」

Steve鬆口氣。「我二十分鐘內到。」他說，好像從他一接起電話就想離開了似的。他掛斷電話。

Bucky到沙發上等著。他量測他的呼吸，然後在開始出現手銬從扶手裡冒出來銬住他手腕的幻覺時坐到地板上去。

 

*

 

Steve才敲兩下Bucky就從地板上跳起來，掀開門時還Steve的手還停在半空中。Steve後退一步，雙眼睜大了點。Bucky只是看著他。他穿著運動褲、T恤和防風外套。眼袋發黑，就跟他的雙眼一樣。恍惚中Bucky想著，Steve看起來比 ** _他_** 還糟糕。

「嘿，」Steve輕聲道，舉起一個大大的保溫瓶。「我，呃，帶了點熱巧克力過來。」

「好，」Bucky說著拉開門。他轉身走向廚房去拿兩個杯子，讓Steve將門關上。

Steve跟著他，在Bucky翻找櫥櫃時視線黏一直在他後腦杓。他拿出兩個杯子，然後為了以防萬一沖洗了一下。

 ** _你自己做的吧，_** ** _Rogers_** ** _？不必這樣的。_** Bucky在拿著保溫瓶倒出熱巧克力時想這麼說，但最終沒有說出口。

他的手指在遞過熱巧克力時擦過Steve的手。Steve縮了一下，一點熱巧克力潑灑出來。肩膀一癱，Steve轉身走回客廳，留下Bucky在廚房盯著他的背後。

事情不太對。Bucky感覺得出來。通常Steve會知道要怎麼藏住痛苦。他會吞下去然後微笑，把所有事情藏在心頭，用一個苦澀的笑話掩飾過去。

「嘿，Rogers，」Bucky說，跟著Steve進入客廳。Steve轉過身。他直勾勾的盯住Bucky，好像他是水而Steve快渴死了。Bucky咽了咽口水。「要不要玩牌？」他問。

Bucky從他的咖啡桌抓來一副牌，然後就在地毯上盤腿而坐。Steve在他對面的地板上坐下。

「當然。」Steve說。這應該很容易說出口的，但卻不然－－那聽起來就好像Steve的喉嚨有什麼東西卡住似的。

Bucky開始為拉密洗牌發牌。他慢慢整理手中的牌，然後從眼角的餘光中看見Steve一臉空白的盯著自己的牌。Steve在他以為Bucky沒在看的時候抬頭看他。

Bucky把手伸向兩人中間那疊牌，翻開最上面第一張牌。

「嘿，」他盡可能輕快地開口。「你是不是夢到我了？」

「我不懂你的意思，」Steve聳肩，低頭看著牌挑出一張。「輪到你了。」

「你是不是夢到我墜落？」Bucky問。「沒關係的。」

「輪到你了。」Steve語氣平板的重複。

「Steve，」Bucky說著把牌放下。他伸手握住Steve的手－－在顫抖。

Bucky用雙手覆住Steve的手；肉體碰上金屬。Steve瞪著。Bucky併起Steve的兩根手指貼上自己的手腕上直到找到他的脈搏。他靜靜的等著。

「你怎麼知道的？」Steve輕聲問，視線定在他們的手上。他的手指鬆鬆地環住Bucky的手腕。

 ** _見鬼的去吧_** ，Bucky想。Steve需要知道事情的真相。

「我剛搬出來的時候，常夢到你從飛船上墜落，」Bucky說。「我沒法在混濁的水裡找到你。我沒法像之前那樣去你的房間檢查你是否還在呼吸，所以我，呃，」Bucky揉揉後頸，輕笑一聲。「駭進你的Netflix帳號去檢查你最後一次看電視是什麼時候。那真的是非常不健康的行為。」

「你可以直接打給我的，」Steve說，皺起眉。

「你今晚也可以打給我的，」Bucky說。Steve的指頭溫暖的貼著他的脈搏。Bucky一陣戰慄；Steve不自覺地摸著他手腕內側打圈。

「不想吵醒你，」Steve說。他假笑了一下，然後補上一句：「我是說，搞不好你帶了女人－－或男人，回家？不想破壞氣氛。」

「真有趣，」Bucky說著回以微笑。「我打給你的時候，根本沒想過這個可能性。」

Steve抽身一退，手指從Bucky的手腕滑落。「你是在質疑我的愛情生活嗎，Barnes？」他問，一副受到冒犯的樣子。

「什麼愛情生活，Rogers？」Bucky咧嘴一笑吐槽回去。他拿起他那手牌然後放出四張A。

「該死，」Steve咒罵，低頭看著牌局，但他已經能微笑了。Bucky的肩膀放鬆下來。

他們玩了一小時拉密，直到Bucky（毫不令人意外地）拿到500分而且兩個人都覺得累了。

「想坐上沙發嗎？」Steve打哈欠，雙手高舉過頭伸了個懶腰。「如果你不想，我們還是可以－－」

「沙發好了，」Bucky在Steve出口建議之前迅速說道。他知道Steve要說什麼，他 ** _知道_** ，讓Steve和他並肩躺在鋪在地板的椅墊上並不公平。至少在Bucky還回想不起那段回憶時不行。

Bucky在沙發正中央坐下，長腿收在身下。這是個小沙發，所以Steve坐到正右方。他貼著扶手挺直身子，在自己跟Bucky之間盡可能地留下空間。

「老天爺，」Bucky說，拿起一個枕頭好靠著。「我不會被你碰一下就碎掉好嗎，Rogers，」他伸了個懶腰，像個無賴似的把腳跨到Steve的腿上。

「Bucky！」Steve笑著抗議。他挪挪身子橋個舒服點的位置，一手覆上Bucky的腳踝。「嘿，」他說，嚴肅了點。「『Steve』怎麼了？」

「我也不知，」Bucky皺起眉頭，「那傢伙怎麼回事？有點混蛋啊，不是嗎？」

「不，」Steve搖搖頭，「我要你叫我Steve，但自從你從－－你去的不管什麼地方－－回來以後，你就一直叫我『Rogers』。怎麼回事？」

「喔，」Bucky皺眉。「我甚至都沒注意到我這麼叫了。抱歉。」

「沒關係，」Steve搖搖頭。「Tony有時也這麼叫。而且，我是說，每個人都叫Coulson的姓氏，還有Fury－－」

「Steve，」Bucky開口打住他，「Steve，」他再次叫這個名字時微笑了。「Steve。Steven Grant。」

「嘿，」Steve抗議，「我的中間名僅供緊急使用。」

「哈，」Bucky乾巴巴地說。「如果有誰該抱怨他們的中間名，那肯定就是我了。『James Buchanan』－－不是吧？他幹過什麼了不起的事嗎？」

Steve大笑。「那很特別吧我猜。你為什麼繼續用那個綽號？」他突然問道，「我是說，我只是好奇。你可以叫自己任何名字－－你可以給自己挑任何一個你想要的名字。你可以是James。為什麼會選『Bucky』？」

Bucky對自己輕笑。他低頭看著自己的大腿，拾起一條T恤衣擺上鬆掉的線頭。「這有點蠢。」他說，感覺有些彆扭。

Steve拉拉Bucky的運動褲腳直到他抬起頭。

「不，不會的，」他說，「你可以告訴我。」

Bucky轉過頭嘆了一口氣，一手梳過自己的長髮。他想把腿拉回胸前，但他的腳還在Steve腿上，Steve抓著他的腿，手指心不在焉地在Bucky的膝蓋骨上打圈。Bucky在沙發上坐起身，從眼角覷著Steve。他看著他然後 ** _渴望_** －－絕望地、比他想要過的所有事都迫切地渴望記起那些回憶。

「當我只是冬兵的時候，」Bucky說，他的聲音不自覺地低沈下來。Steve靠向前傾聽。「以前－－我沒有名字。我只是『那個資產』，你懂嗎？我有個代碼，就這樣了。沒有名字。他們奪走了一切。」

「所以你選了自己的名字，」Steve輕聲道。他的手在Bucky的膝上停下來。

 ** _見鬼的去吧，_** Bucky想。 

「不，」Bucky嘆氣。「是 ** _你_** 選的。是你在我一無所有的時候站在華盛頓特區街頭，給了我一個名字。從沒人這麼做過。」

「喔，Bucky，」Steve吸氣，頭向右一偏。他伸出來的手在半途打住，彷彿是想碰觸Bucky的臉。Bucky的心跳加速。「然後你要我－－」

「是啊，」Bucky說，把自己拖向前半跨到Steve的腿上真是再容易不過的事了。他一手捧住Steve的臉頰讓自己的意圖清晰明白。「我的名字是你取的。」他呢喃著吻上Steve。

他一開始還怕自己把事情弄錯了－－他應該先問出口的。但，就在他才剛要開始害怕的時候，Steve跟上來回吻了Bucky。

他把他拉近一手揪住Bucky的長髮，緩緩地吻他，彷彿在仔細品嚐這一刻。而Bucky只想把Steve從裡到外拆個徹底，又快又狠地吻他，但Steve抵抗他。抵抗他的步調，而且贏了。Bucky明白到他在微笑。

他們從親吻裡分開。Steve的手從Bucky的頭髮挪到他的腰間。Bucky攀著Steve的肩膀保持平衡。Steve傾身再次吻他，雙眼顫巍巍地閉上了。他經驗不大豐富，有那麼一點笨拙，但Bucky也幾乎記不得任何一個他應該吻過的女人。不管Steve的吻技如何他都毫無意見。

這次結束得太快。Steve抽身，大口喘氣。Bucky跨坐到Steve的腿上，伸出雙臂環住Steve的肩膀。他把額頭靠向Steve的好再偷一個吻。

「你不用這麼做的，」Steve在他能動作之前說道，幾乎喘不過氣。Bucky凍住了，他往後退開。

「什麼？」他困惑地問。「你不想要？」

「不是這樣，」Steve嘆氣。他的語氣不太對勁。Bucky從Steve的大腿上滑下來坐到他身邊的沙發上，他的心臟幾乎要從喉嚨裡跳出來。

「我本來以為，」Bucky說，詛咒起自己。「我本來很肯定的。」

「我只是，我不想要你做任何你不想做的事。試圖成為你不是的人。」Steve咽了咽口水，喉結上下移動。「你才剛恢復，你知道嗎？你不用變成－－不管你以為你得變成誰。」

Bucky乾澀地笑了。「如果我一開始都不知道自己是誰，我又要怎麼變成別人？」他問。「有些時候我一覺醒來幾乎無法呼吸，想著我會再次變成－－那個 ** _東西_** 。那會很容易。太容易了，變身回那個盲目服從、完成任務就睡覺的人。然而這個？這個戴著一張我再也不可能成為他、早已死去的男人的臉的人生？這很難。」

「Bucky－－」

「我不是在試圖變成別人，Steve，」Bucky咬牙道。「再也不是了。也許我曾這麼試過，在一開始的時候，但再也不是了。我不知道我是誰，但我知道一些事。而我 ** _以為_** 我知道－－我認為我愛上你了。」

Steve發出窒息似的聲響然後伸手耙過自己的頭髮，看起來慌了。Bucky緊抿起唇。

「拜託，Steve，說點什麼，」他在Steve的視線拒絕從他的靴子上移開時說。「說真的，嘿，我們可以假裝我從沒說過這些話，如果你再吻我一次的話。」他微笑著用手肘頂了Steve一下。

「我愛過你，」Steve說，聲音在他垂眼避開Bucky的視線時悶悶地傳來。「我是說，之前，在1945年以前，我愛過你。我從來沒說過，沒想過有這個可能。所以我只是得確定。」

「確定什麼？」Bucky問，臉上的微笑漸漸消失。

「我不想利用你，」Steve說，「你不是替代品，你不是同一個人。我得確定我的感情是因為你，而不是因為你曾經是誰。」

「所以你是在說，」Bucky緩緩說道，「說到底，你並不想要這個。」

「我不是那個意思，」Steve堅定地說，「我只是不知道。我不知道我要什麼。」

Bucky搖搖頭，臉上揚起一抹苦澀的微笑，尖酸的笑意跟著襲擊而來。他歇斯底里地輕笑出聲。「太好了，」他說，「我好不容易搞懂我要什麼，然而別人卻他媽的沒有半點線索。」

「Bucky，」Steve尖銳說道，「你不能怪我－－」

「對，我不能，」Bucky厲聲道，站起身。「但我真希望我什麼都沒說過。我真希望我從沒－－我不是他，好嗎，而且我再也不想變成他了。但我永遠都會是他的影子，不是嗎？我永遠都只是一個鬼魂。」

Steve張嘴欲言，但Bucky高甩雙手。

「出去，」他大聲道，示意Steve離開。「你走吧。甭擔心要吵什麼，反正也不重要了。」

Bucky在Steve在他身後關上門以前就癱倒進沙發裡，把臉埋進他的雙手。

 

*

 

「嘿，Bucky，起來。」

他張開雙眼，眨掉那刺眼的光線，然後認出Natasha的臉，就在他眼前。

「幹嘛？」他的聲音粗軋，瞇著眼看她。他一定躺在那裡瞪著天花板瞪到睡著了。「為什麼－－你什麼時候回來了？」

「昨晚，時機還真剛好。你看看你，為了一個男人悶悶不樂的躺在那裡，」Natasha搖搖頭說。「你比Barton還糟糕。」

「我才沒有悶悶不樂－－」Bucky閉嘴嘆氣。他坐起身用手梳理頭髮，用勒住他手腕血液循環的彈性帶子綁成一束。「好吧，」他說，「我為了一個男人悶悶不樂。你怎麼知道的。」

「咖啡桌上有兩個空杯子。加上，Rogers把他的外套留在這裡了。」Natasha帶著同情的微笑說道。「而且你看起來一團糟。我只是這些事實兜起來罷了。你們兩個吵架了？」

那天早上發生的一切痛苦地衝擊回Bucky的腦袋。他咬住唇。

「類似，」他聳肩。「我，呃，對他吼叫。而且我們－－我們接吻了。」

「可別是依照那個順序吧，」Natasha輕聲說。Bucky想笑但笑不出來。

「我告訴他我愛他，」他承認道。他的聲音發顫，並為此痛很起自己。他的冷血在他需要的時候跑哪去了？那些在他體內吹拂著、把他從裡到外結成冰塊好讓疼痛麻木的冰霜到哪去了？「那真是蠢透了。」他說。

「他怎麼說？」Natasha問。她在他身旁坐下，一手慢慢摟住他的肩膀，試圖用這點碰觸穩住他。

「我不知道，」Bucky開口，想著不知這算不算是一種背叛。「我不知道他想不想要你知道。」

Natasha的聲音裡有一抹冷硬。「如果他說了什麼傷了你的話，我該死的就該知道，管他想不想。」

「他愛過我－－在以前。在這一切之前。」Bucky說。「他不知道他是否真的想要我－－現在這個我－－還是他愛的是我曾經是什麼樣子。」他嘆氣。「不是他的拒絕讓我難過。我可以應付那個。」他聳肩。

「那不然是？」Natasha輕聲問。

Bucky遲疑了一下。「是他在看著我的時候仍然沒有看見 ** _我_** －－而是我曾經是什麼樣子。」他的聲音十分低沈。「我花了好幾年想搞清楚我是誰，試圖放下發生在我身上的一切，重建我自己和我的人生－－ ** _我_** 做到了。然而現在，現在是 ** _他_** 搞不清楚我是誰？」Bucky挫折的呻吟。「他說他愛我－－但他不知道他愛的是哪一個 ** _我_** 。」

當他抬起頭時，看見Natasha著低頭看著她，彷彿這是個她從來沒有考慮過的可能性。

「你早就知道了，」Bucky突然明白，「他什麼時候告訴你的？」

「之前，」Natasha緩緩說道。「沒多說什麼，那是在我們剛發現你就是冬兵的時候。他曾哀悼過你，他知道你恢復的機會非常小，而他仍然愛你勝過一切。」

「他幾乎為我而死，」Bucky說，那些話從他嘴裡刺耳地吐出來。「而那時我還是－－還是那個 ** _東西_** 。」

「你不是 _ **東西**_ ，」Natasha嚴厲道。「你一直都是個人。他們把你變成另一個人，如此而已。」

「是啊，」Bucky嘆氣，「一個他再也無法愛上的人。」

Natasha捏著鼻梁深呼吸；這是每次有Clint Barton出現時被他養出來的習慣。

「 ** _男人真是白癡_** 。」她用俄語低喃，搖搖頭。「他真的是這麼說的嗎？還是你以為他這麼說了？你們倆到底在想什麼？」

「什麼意思？」他困惑地問。

「不管你是你小時候那個人、冬兵、還是現在的你，我都愛你，不管是哪個你。不管你選擇當什麼人，我會永遠愛你。我認為Steve也是。只是我不認為他明白這點。」Natasha對著他搖頭。Bucky忍不住伸出手臂抱住她。

「你總是知道該說什麼話，」他在她耳邊悄悄說道。

「是啊，唉，我是過來人嘛。」她嘆氣。

Bucky抽身離開的時候，他捧住Natasha的臉。

「我真希望我有那個榮幸認識你再久一點－－正常的認識你，我是說，」他說，她對這句話微微一笑。他用俄羅斯話輕聲道，好讓她知道這是個誓言，而不只是個迴響。 ** _「我愛你，_** ** _Natalia_** ** _，從現在到永遠，不論你選擇當什麼人。」_**

「你的口音需要加強了，」她回道，悄悄笑了。「太欠缺練習了。」

「 ** _我很抱歉射傷過你，_** 」他繼續說道。

「我就是在等你這句，」Natasha說。「你知道我再也不能穿比基尼了嗎？真的太可怕了。」

「那個笑話十年前就過時了吧，」他呻吟一聲，嘴角微微牽動。

「你還不是笑了，」她說，用手肘頂了頂他。嘆口氣，她站起身，留下Bucky獨自坐在沙發上。

「我得走了，」她說著檢查她的手機。「我沒法在城裡待太久。今晚要去巴西。」

「那你為什麼過來？你在俄羅斯發現什麼？」Bucky問，看著時鐘。快六點了，他昏睡了好幾個小時。

「我還不確定，」她說，嘴唇以一種『我還沒準備要分享任何事』的樣子抿著。Bucky突然很高興他決定不跟去，如此一來Natasha才能自行解決。他發現的那一點過去－－ ** _他們的過去_** －－已經改變了一切。

「好吧，」他點頭，等她準備好就會告訴他的，他決定不再追問。「所以那你到底跑來幹嘛？」

「我本來在我的公寓裡收拾東西，結果接到一封簡訊，容我引用一下內容：『我想我再次把一切都搞砸了。』提示：不是Barton發的。」Natasha在Bucky嘴角下垂時對著他揚起一邊眉毛。

「他說了『再次』？」他問。「再次？第一次是什麼時候？」

他可以從Natasha的表情看出她知道，但她只是看著他說道，「你得自己去問他。」

在她朝大門走去時，Bucky咽了咽口水，他的喉頭發乾，開始回想。再次？Steve指的是從前嗎，在40年代？

「等等，」Bucky叫住Natasha，從沙發上撈起Steve的外套跑過去抓住大門。「嘿，幫忙帶回去復仇者大樓好嗎？把這還給他。」

Natasha轉身，惱火地嘆氣。

「自己拿去還他，」她說。「又或者，如果他想清楚了，他會自己回來拿。我不是你們的愛情顧問，Barnes。」

揮揮手，她留下他一個人站在走廊上，在胸前緊緊摟住Steve的外套。

 

*

 

 ** _我剛剛是出現幻覺看見_** ** _Natasha_** ** _了嗎？_** Bucky傳訊息給Clint。

 ** _喔天啊，_** Clint回覆， ** _我還以為只有我這樣呢。_**

 

*

 

那個最後的回憶，在那些零星的過去片段中最古怪的那個，不是個回憶。還算不上是。

它很單純：

**_他很溫暖，他想著；有陽光，或是爐火，或是某個溫暖的身體覆蓋在他身上。他感覺很滿足，比他任何時候都要快樂。他微笑，或某人對著他微笑，然後他閉上雙眼。_ **

 

他想那是他最後一次感覺自己還活著。

 

<TBC>


	7. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章太短了點，下章又太長了點。下次更新仍然會是冰棍組，盡快把這篇完結。 
> 
> 補充一個有趣的事件。甜心包日前(2015/10/28)在IG上回應了一個飽受恐慌症所苦的粉絲，提供一點對付恐慌症的技巧，作法恰恰就是這篇裡的Bucky一直使用的呼吸法，我覺得包子的說明淺顯易懂多了。  
>  **『下次試試這麼做：閉上眼。深呼吸，然後憋住，數到三，然後吐氣，數到十。停一下，然後再次深呼吸數到三，吐氣數到十。反覆如此，數數的時候不要急。』**  
>   
>  原IG位址：https://www.instagram.com/p/9Wtm9LAuef/

Steve隔天沒回來取回他的外套，再隔一天也是。Bucky該鬆口氣的－－然而他並不。他發現自己希望Steve回來過，即使只是為了拒絕或吵架。只要是Steve有關的事情，他就願意有甚麼拿甚麼，即使不是他的愛。

到了那周結束時，Bucky很快就發現他需要點事情佔據他的腦袋。他想念晨跑；那些律動，那些吐息，那種明白自己身體極限的感覺。（他曾捫心自問想念晨跑是否是因為Steve；因為這肯定是爭吵後他一直迴避他們的原因。）

他在傍晚甚至深夜時分、人潮相對較少時跑步。他隨身帶著一把小刀，只是以防萬一。這是個很難（而且老實說也很蠢）打破的老習慣。

某天夜裡，Bucky慢跑到一個近乎全黑的街道上，他在人行道上專心地數著腳步和呼吸。有什麼不太對勁。他慢下腳步。Bucky的視線被街尾一間小小的電子商店給吸引了。那間商店一片漆黑－－應該在關門後還繼續點亮招牌的。

 ** _該死_** ，他想著。 ** _該死該死該死，為什麼是我？_**

他想都沒想地流暢的變換了動作－－他無聲無息的逼近商店，讓自己融進街燈間的陰影裡。

他在一個巷子口的轉角停下。店面裡有一條清楚的視野：手電筒的光線在牆上來回閃動。他快速看了眼這個轉角，發現有輛（沒牌照的）白色廂型車在等著開走。一個肌肉男正忙著把電視搬進後車廂。從他那身運動服的線條看來，他帶著槍。

Bucky深吸口氣。他可以轉身離開。他可以用拋棄電話打電話報警。他有一疊口袋裡的鈔票、一把小刀，和他那條手臂。他的手機和復仇者ID卡放在家裡，所以他的行動無法被追蹤。他沒有後援，沒有槍，沒有護甲。

有人轉動鑰匙，廂型車發動了，一陣轟隆作響。他聽見有人倉促地說著外語（波蘭話？）而他的腦子自動翻譯了。他們準備好要離開了。

他們會在警察抵達之前就逃走了。

Bucky想著他到底還在猶豫什麼。

「營業時間是早上七點到下午五點，」Bucky說，大搖大擺的走到巷子口。「而且，嗯～現在都三更半夜了。看起來他們都關門了。」

較靠近他的劫匪對著其他人叫喊，「 ** _快出去，又來一個巡邏員了_** 。」 

「 ** _那你就錯了，_** 」Bucky用相同的語言回答。「 ** _我跟他們不是同一夥的。_** 」

兩個男人從店裡跑出來，掏出手槍。Bucky高舉起雙手。他穿著短袖上衣，生化手臂在街燈下閃著光芒。

「那你就該滾了，」第一個搶匪說，對著Bucky點個頭。「這不是你的地盤。走吧，老兄。你最好快滾。」

「你最好是把東西放回店裡然後開車離開，」Bucky說著前進了點。「你照做，就沒人會受傷。」

其中一人大笑著揚起槍，手指搭在扳機上。

Bucky伏低身軀往前衝。他像個噴發的軟木塞一樣躍到空中躲開向他飛過來的子彈。槍聲在小巷裡震耳欲聾。

 ** _太好了_** ，他想著， ** _現在我只剩九分鐘了。_**

那個槍手在明白自己挨揍前就倒下了。他失去意識地躺在那裡，Bucky將他手裡的槍踢到一邊。第二個人在廂型車邊找到掩護，他探頭對Bucky開了幾槍，被他用金屬手臂檔開。

他低頭找掩護，緊貼在箱型車門上。Bucky低身靠近地面，從那個男人的腳推測他的位置，然後用他的生化手臂將自己拉上車頂。金屬外框在他的抓握和翻越的壓力下變形。他落在那男人身上。

Bucky繳了那男人的槍然後丟到車底下伸手不能觸及之處。他輕鬆閃過男人的攻擊。Bucky提醒自己這傢伙還是個普通人類，盡可能輕手地把他給揍暈。

Bucky緩緩起身，傾聽著是否還有其他動靜。第一個男人已經不見了，但他還沒有跑出巷子。Bucky感覺店裡還有別人的聲音。

他直起身，伸手欲拔他的刀子，但重新思考了下。如果他用上能致命的武器，他會殺了這些人的。

Bucky靜靜地潛進電子商店裡。他沒看到最後那個男人，但能感覺得到他。他躲起來了，在等待時機，來個完美一擊。Bucky的手指發癢，想念起指尖轉動著冰冷金屬的感覺。（這就是冬兵著名的耍刀技啊！）

他前進一步然後猛然閃避。劫匪那一槍射偏了。他從櫃臺後面站起準備逃跑。Bucky用手撐起身子翻身向前，拐倒劫匪的腿。他爬向他的槍，但Bucky踢開他的手、扯住他的運動服前襟把他拉起身。

「真是謝謝你好好的毀了我的夜晚，」Bucky低吼。「好了，你替誰工作？還是這只是個臨時差事？」

「操你的，」那男人往他臉上吐口水。

「好吧，」Bucky嘆氣，「果然沒那麼容易。不如－－」

「不許動！紐約警局！把手放到頭上然後－－」

「七分鐘。」Bucky說著放下劫匪轉身，高舉雙手讓他們可以看見。「還不賴啊。」他看著眼前這些警察，每個人都舉槍對著他－－－而非那個劫匪。

一個員警向前，拿槍指著Bucky。「把手放到頭上，然後跪下。」她大喊。Bucky想起他的金屬手臂。

「等等，」Bucky說，揮揮雙手。「我是復仇者。代號是『冬兵』。我有，怎麼說來著，外交豁免權。管轄權。隨你怎麼說。」

「把手放到頭上，先生。」那位員警重複道，往前幾步。Bucky嘆口氣軟化了。「你有帶著復仇者ID卡嗎？」她問。

「呃，」Bucky嚥了嚥，胸口如浸冰窟。「該死。沒有。我放在家裡。」

「是啊，好吧，」那位員警說，「跪下，你被捕了。」

那位員警宣讀了他的權利然後銬住他。他在那個女人搜他身的時候閉上眼睛。

「找到刀子，」她大喊，從Bucky的褲子裡掏了出來。Bucky緊閉住雙唇。

在員警宣讀Bucky的權利把他帶向警車的時候，Bucky考慮過掙開手銬逃走。

他想像了一下Steve在看到有個金屬手臂的男人在打倒一群劫匪時出了差錯、然後在警方的羈押下脫逃的報告時，臉上會是什麼表情。

默默地，Bucky坐進警車裡。

 

*

 

他告訴他們他的別名，『James Monroe』，任他們完成程序。Bucky保持安靜，不急不躁。他讓他們以為他的金屬手臂只是種高科技義肢。他已經設法讓他的真實身份和過去的秘密隱於人世這麼久了，不想因為一次愚蠢的行動而毀於一旦。

他們給他五分鐘打電話給他的『律師』。Natasha現在應該出城了，他不想打給Sam Wilson，而且他知道如果打去復仇者大樓會被誰接起來。他打給Clint。

「哈囉，」一個聲音回應道，是個女人。

「呃，Clint Barton在嗎？」他問，「有要緊事找他。」

「他又一次出門給自己惹麻煩了，」她輕快地道，「要留言嗎？」

「你是他女朋友嗎？」Bucky問。「我是復仇者之一。我需要點東西。很緊急。」

「嘔，我不是他女友。」她回答。「老天爺。他差不多有，我看，四十歲了吧。」Bucky的腦子裡突然靈光一閃。

「Bishop？」他問，大腦擠出她的名字。「另一個鷹眼？」

「我是Kate Bishop。比較 ** _酷_** 的那個鷹眼。」她更正。「我能為您效什麼勞嗎？」

「我需要你的幫忙，孩子，」他說。「我是Barnes。我需要Clint把我的復仇者ID卡帶來警察局，就在－－」

「喔天啊，」她大笑，「你被抓去關了？怎麼會？」

「在阻止一樁竊盜時被逮到了，」他哼了哼。「我需要我的－－」

「然後你還忘了帶上你的ID卡？」Kate嗤笑。「真行。」

Bucky越過肩膀看著那個員警。他們正帶著奇怪的眼神看著他，喃喃些什麼他聽不見的話。他在發現他們盯著他的金屬手臂時把手臂轉出他們的視線。 ** _該死_** 。

「 ** _你們那組_** 也有好一陣子在外頭沒帶ID卡就打起來。」Bucky皺眉。

「是啊，但我們可從來沒蠢到被逮過。」Kate驚奇的說。「所以，怎麼，你需要有人把你的ID卡帶去給你？還是把你保出來？」

「ID卡，麻煩你。」他說。「就在我的公寓，我的皮夾裡。我會告訴你在哪，孩子，如果你去拿的話。我會給你50刀。」

Kate一陣大笑。「我很有錢好嗎老兄。而且很忙。我今天早上還有課要上。我會打電話給復仇者大樓。」

「不要，」他迅速說，「我可以－－我可以用訓練課程跟你交換。你看過我打鬥。你知道那很值得。」他不顧一切地說道。

「那招對Eli或Teddy比較有用，」Kate說，「他們崇拜你。我會打給復仇者大廈，他們會讓隊長或誰拿去給你。你們不是朋友嗎？」

「不，」Bucky開口，「Kate，不要－－」

「我得走了，」他說，「我會替你打電話給大樓。祝你在監獄或隨便什麼地方蹲得愉快。」

她掛掉電話。

「該死！」他咒罵，掛電話的力道有些超出尺度。他身後的員警僵硬地靠了過來。

「嘿，」其中一個說道，「你要是不冷靜下來我們就要給你打鎮定劑了。」

他知道那些藥對他起不了作用－－他們不用一秒鐘就會知道他是個超級人類了。Bucky的眼裡有那麼一會滿是藍白光，他咬咬牙。

「抱歉。」他說。任他們將他帶回拘留室。

 

*

 

毫不意外地，來接他的是Steve。

Bucky從拘留室的一角爬起身（威嚇的一眼外加伸展一下金屬手臂其他人就全都自動閃開了）。他沈默地站在那裡等著他們把他裝在袋子裡的個人物品，還有他的小刀，交還給他。櫃臺小姐在遞出武器的時候瞪著他，但她說出口的是要他下次記得帶復仇者ID卡出門，免得他自己跟這個世界都惹上麻煩。他點點頭。Steve禮貌地謝謝對方。

他一句話都沒對Bucky說。

在他走出警局時，他能感覺到腦後Steve的視線。Bucky收緊拳頭，右手的指甲掐進手心裡。他在警局門外停住。

外頭亮了，忙碌的警察和犯罪模樣的人們在大樓與明亮的大街間進進出出。Bucky用手掩住雙眼。

「我需要一點時間，」他對Steve說，從鼻子裡呼吸。「就，一分鐘，等等再吼我。我已經－－已經很久沒被銬住了。」

Steve收緊下巴，但沒有出聲。他任Bucky站在兒好幾分鐘，呼吸著紐約深秋冰涼的空氣，那混著下水道、瀝青和廢氣。在Bucky聞起來簡直就是香水。

「好了，」他在恢復了以後說道，直起身把雙手插進短褲口袋。他仍然穿著他的慢跑裝。「來吧。不負責任，失去理智，隨便。儘管罵吧。」

Steve足足盯著他大概有一分鐘，一邊眉毛高揚。默默地，他走向非法停在兩台警車間的摩托車。他拿起放在座位上的安全帽遞給Bucky。

「我不需要安全帽，」Bucky抗議，「 ** _你_** 從來也沒戴過。」

Steve坐上機車發動引擎。Bucky看著他又看看他手裡的安全帽。「給我戴上見鬼的安全帽，Bucky。」Steve嘆氣。

Bucky在下巴扣上帶子爬到Steve身後。在出發之前，Steve轉過身抓住Bucky的雙臂，拉過來環住他的腰身。

「你會掉下去，」Steve哼了哼。「別像個笨蛋一樣。」

「我以為我早就已經是了，」Bucky對著自己嘀咕。Steve一定在轟隆作響的引擎聲中聽見他的話，因為他開上大馬路時微笑了。「還以為你在生我的氣。」他在他們上路以後貼著Steve的耳朵說道。

「我還沒決定好。」Steve說。

 ** _決定好什麼？_** Bucky沒問。

 

*

 

從警局回來的這段路大概是他這輩子最漫長的一段路了。Bucky閉上眼睛。

他回想著第一次和Steve搭車去什麼別的地方－－在汽車後座，是Sam Wilson載著他們上高速公路。

那時Steve不時偷望向Bucky，看著他的樣子好像無法確定他是真的。Bucky的視線緊緊盯著前方。他的每根神經都嘶吼著要他跳車、離開、逃跑。他已經厭倦逃跑。

就像現在，他當時坐在後座猜想著Steve Rogers在想什麼－－為什麼他會叫自己『Bucky』，為什麼他要尋找冬兵，為什麼他會說要帶他回 ** _家_** 。猜想著自己為什麼會 ** _信任_** 這個男人。

而今，就在Bucky坐在摩托車後座的現在，他已不再質疑那些事。他藉勢收緊Steve腰上的雙臂然後想著：這個男人為什麼會 ** _信任_** 他？

 

*

 

Steve在Bucky公寓外頭停下。Bucky站在路邊脫下安全帽，遞還給Steve。

「我知道你看過報告了。那些人，」Bucky在隆隆的引擎聲中說，「他們...還活著嗎？」

Steve抬起頭，一臉驚訝。「是啊，」他說，「受了輕傷。他們只是失去意識而已。」

「很好，」Bucky嘆口氣，「我以為我可能失手...你知道的。」

「你沒有。」Steve說。Bucky點點頭，感覺胃在發酸。

「謝了。」他說著轉身走向他的公寓大門。

在大門關上以前，他覺得自己貌似聽到Steve叫了他的名字。Bucky裝作沒聽見。

 

<TBC>


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky叫停了隔週和Clint一起的訓練行程。

不知怎麼，Barton並沒有追問，只是在電話那頭咕噥，「好吧老兄，隨便。Kate的事很抱歉。祝你－－一切順利。」

Bucky忍不住猜想他和Steve的（吵架？鬧翻？被悲慘地拒絕？）是否已經傳遍所有復仇者耳裡。他發現自己還真的一點都不在乎。

不過再下一週，Clint就不讓他推掉了。Bucky在早上出發去復仇者大樓，使用後方電梯好避開任何熟人。他在更衣室換好衣服然後在運動場和Clint會合。

「我有點後悔沒接受那個訓練提議了。」Kate Bishop在場邊若有所思的道。令Bucky鬆口氣的是，她那些復仇者小朋友們今天都沒出現。「你還挺可愛的，在習慣了你那個…流浪漢髮型以後。」

Clint小心地瞧了眼Bucky。Bucky還在繼續他的暖身，不知該如何反應。

「我今天忘記帶我的髮束出來了，」Bucky嚴肅地說，把自己彎成一種Natasha很喜歡拿來嚇嚇那些看她訓練的人的高級瑜珈姿勢。

「我想到了。」Kate說。她從她的手腕上拉出一條髮束，然後把它用一根手指拉開，做成一個臨時搭建的彈弓。髮束擊中他伸出來的手。

「謝了，」Bucky微笑，翻身坐起。就在他綁頭髮的時候，Clint翻了個大白眼。

「他對你來說太老了吧。」Clint對Kate說。

「他對任何人來說都太老。」她翻翻白眼。「除了隊長以外。還有Thor，他大概有一千歲了吧。」

「我就在這裡好嗎，」Bucky皺眉道。Kate又翻一個白眼。

「好像我有說錯似的。」她嗤之以鼻。

「她說的有道理。」Clint說。他從墊子上起立甩甩一身肌肉。

「她說的才沒道理。」Bucky反對，推身站起。

「沒關係，至少有一半復仇者對美國隊長有點意思，」Kaye說得輕鬆。「而我們隊裡有一半對男人有興趣。連Clint都想上他。」

「拜託別說了。」Bucky呻吟著把臉埋進雙手裡。

「嘿，那只是在玩 ** _上嫁殺_** 好嗎！」Clint抗議，「我只能殺了Stark－－你可不能殺掉美國隊長！」

「那你會娶誰？」Bucky好奇問道。

「我們能不能直接開打了？」Clint說，滿臉通紅。Kate促狹笑了。

Bucky繞了Clint一圈然後停在墊子的另一頭，擺出防禦姿勢。Clint對Kate翻了個白眼然後做出一樣的動作，轉了轉肩膀。

「不用道具？」Bucky問，然後壞笑起來。「你知道的，就是讓比賽公平點兒？」

「幹嘛，你怕沒了那個礙事的東西就打不贏我嗎，Barnes？」Clint得意洋洋，Bucky大笑。

「我 ** _其實_** 是在擔心你應付不了我。」Bucky說。

Clint反擊回去。「喔，我可應付過更厲害的。」

「老天，」Kate嘆氣，「別調情了請開打好嗎，小朋友們。」

Bucky勾勾手指頭做出個『放馬過來』的姿態，讓Clint主攻。Clint衝過墊子用上全身的重量撲在Bucky身上。他用雙腳剪住Bucky的身軀一扭，以一個絕對是從Natasha那兒學來的招式把兩人都撂倒在地。

Bucky一笑，用前臂檔開Clint的攻擊然後翻過身，試圖將Clint釘在地上。Clint推身而起，一腳踢向Bucky腹部。Bucky一個筋斗翻走，站起身。

Clint像個特技飛人似華麗地跳到半空中。Bucky瞄準他來了一個迴旋踢。Clint躲開然後扭身欺進。他掄拳揍上去但沒中，反手擋住Bucky的手肘叉喉，然後抓住Bucky的肩膀。他站得更近。Bucky試圖鎖住他的頭。

Clint從下方給Bucky一個掃腿，Bucky就這樣飛了出去，但沒忘帶上Clint一起。

Clint歪七扭八地跌在Bucky身上，把他撞得喘不過氣。Bucky盡可能輕柔地用膝蓋頂住他的腹部。Clint試圖用手臂鉤住對方的手臂好把他釘在原地。兩人在地上滾成一團。

如果Bucky用上他鐵臂的全部力量，就可以把Clint甩開然後在他落地之前夾住他的頭－－或在過程中打斷Clint的肋骨（也可能是脖子）。他猶豫了。

Clint伸手扯下Bucky的髮帶，讓他的長髮落到眼睛裡。Bucky發出低吼。他除了抵著Clint掙扎之外動彈不得，兩人用各種角度緊緊交纏。Clint沉沉地壓在他的胸口，讓他掙扎著想要呼吸。Bucky試圖踢腿好用腳纏住Clint。

Clint輕笑著用小腿鉤住Bucky的，把他翻過身去肚子朝地。Bucky的手臂有那麼一會兒終於得到自由，剛好夠他伸手尋找支撐點－－也剛好夠Clint抓住然後鎖在Bucky的背後。Kate大聲歡呼。

「搞定，」Clint得意道，一隻膝蓋底在Bucky的後背緊緊抓住他的手臂。Clint空出一隻手來，併攏兩指頂到Bucky的腦門上。就在槍口會指的地方。

「該死，」Bucky喃喃，把頭靠在汗濕黏膩的地墊上。

「你知道，如果你用上你的左臂至少還能打敗他一次，」一個聲音從房間底傳來。Bucky的胃一沈。

「是啊，我還會失手把他揍死，十之八九。」Bucky說，聲音悶在地墊裡。Clint放開Bucky的雙手退開。

Bucky動也不動地躺著。他的頭髮還落在他的眼睛裡，肩膀還在因為Clint粗魯的動作酸痛，右手臂和身軀上還有幾個地方開始淤清。他扭過脖子抬頭向上看。

「不，你不會的，」Steve說，走向躺在地墊上的他。「你知道該如何收力。你已經收力了－－你沒有盡全力在攻擊。我不只在談那條手臂而已。」

「這不正是重點？」Bucky對著地板道。「你知道的，不傷害任何人。」

「重點是，你害怕淤青就不可能打敗大樓裡的最佳戰士。」Bucky能聽見Steve聲音裡的不贊同。他感到Steve站到他身邊，地墊陷了下去。「你怎能期待哪天能打敗 ** _真正比你強_** 的對手，如果現在你在面對同等級的對手時，連練習都算不上？」

「有些人可不會傻傻的去挑比自己個兒大的。」Bucky反擊回去，翻身仰躺。

Steve低頭看著他。他的頭被天花板上明亮的螢光燈打出一個輪廓，臉藏在陰影裡。他的眼裡有著一貫的決心。

「那就跟我打，」Steve說，「這會是場公平的比賽。沒有道具，沒有保留，就你跟我。」

Bucky嚥了嚥。「我做不到。」他粗啞道。他從來不曾跟Steve對打過－－他在塔裡時曾經攻擊過他幾次，那是在他完全脫離程序以前－－之後就不曾有過。四年來都沒有。從洞見飛艦後就沒有過。

「不，你可以的。」Steve說。

「你知道我不行，」Bucky低語。「別－－別逼我再做一次。我可能會傷了你。我可能會 ** _殺了_** 你。」

「Steve，」Clint在一旁說道，「你確定這是好主意嗎？不要就是不要。」

Steve和Bucky都無視了他。

「你不會傷了我的，」Steve說，他伸出手幫助Bucky起身。「我相信你，Bucky。」

**_你不該信的。_ **

Bucky握住Steve的手。

一股憤怒襲捲了Bucky，他從下踢上Steve的雙腿把他拉倒。

Bucky在Steve反應過來前只佔了一會兒上風。那已經夠他跨坐上Steve的臀，壓住他的雙腿。他的右手掐住Steve的脖子。Steve倒抽口氣。

他用手肘撞開Bucky的右手臂，抬起臀，把Bucky往前一甩。Bucky收住去勢，但Steve已經奪得先機。他伸出手臂攬住Bucky的腹部，用他的小腿鎖住Bucky的雙腿。

Steve把Bucky翻過去以背著地，Bucky擋住他的攻擊並用金屬手臂抓住Steve的拳頭。Steve抬起另一隻手，但也被抓住了。他和Steve角力了一會，兩人的臉龐都因使力而面紅耳赤。他們翻倒到一邊。

Bucky踢了Steve一腳好放鬆掌握扭身離開。他流暢地翻身站起。

就在Bucky回到防禦姿勢後（一腳在後、舉起手臂保護住頭）他看著Steve。Steve的肩膀向後一挺站了起來，雙手緊握成拳。他的姿勢毫無破綻，他的盔甲毫無間隙。Bucky的雙眼掃過房間。這裡近乎全空，只除了東面那一整排捲起來的地墊，一個挨著一個懸掛的沙袋，還有站在角落看得合不攏嘴的Clint和Kate。

Bucky往前撲向Steve。他瘋狂揮拳，全對準了Steve的身軀，腳步輕盈飛快。Steve開始揮拳，Bucky不是擋下就是退後躲開，沒多久他們倆就開始靠近掛著沙袋的那片牆。

Bucky的左臂一個用力朝他身上猛揍。Steve用前臂擋住然後抬手攻擊。Bucky對著他的肚子虛晃一招。Steve的手往下保護住他的腹部，注意力被往下轉移了一會。

撞過來的沙袋差點把Steve扳倒。

沙袋像個繩球似的晃蕩回Bucky那邊。他抓住它。這玩意沒法再把Steve撞得失去平衡了－－他已經錯失先機，但Bucky把它當成盾牌般擋在兩人之間。當Steve抓住沙袋的另一邊然後改用腳攻擊Bucky時，他躲開了。Steve沿著牆壁在沙袋間朝他追過去。

他們在沙袋間穿梭，直到Bucky中途脫離，回到寬闊的地墊上。Steve用力揮拳，擊中Bucky背部。他試圖擋掉Steve所有的攻擊，但對方速度太快。這次，當Bucky一路在墊子上往後退時，是因為 ** _Steve_** 佔了上風。

突然間，Bucky伏低身子，他一個掃腿鉤住Steve的腳踝想讓他跪下，但Steve卻倒在Bucky身上。

Bucky被Steve突然的重壓擠出一聲呻吟。他試圖扭動臀部把Steve推開，但Steve不屈不撓。Bucky掄拳揍他，非常用力。但Steve全忍下了。

Steve用手臂架住Bucky的右手臂鎖住。Bucky不管怎麼用力扭動無法從Steve的掌握裡脫身。他被困住了。他抬眼看向Steve。他能聽見脈搏在耳裡狂跳的聲音，滿臉通紅，腎上腺素在血管裡奔流。不行了，除非－－除非－－

Bucky用雙腿緊緊絞住Steve的臀部，然後用他的機械手臂用力往下一砸。

他利用這力道推自己和Steve起身翻了個筋斗，讓Steve滾一圈以背著地。Bucky壓到Steve身上，用膝蓋緊緊夾住他的臀部跨坐在他身上，用小腿卡住Steve的雙腿，然後蠻橫地用雙臂緊緊將他摟住。他用上全部的重量將Steve束縛在地墊上。

Steve呻吟、掙扎，想挪動他的臀部、胸膛、抬起頭想跟Bucky對抗，但還是無法脫離他的掌握。在他的腦子裡，有個微弱的聲音在說： ** _完成你的任務_** ，被Bucky努力忽視了。

終於，Steve軟了下來。

Bucky停在原地好一會。他收緊雙手。在他身下，他可以感覺到Steve的氣息不順，手底下壓住的脈搏跳得厲害。Steve的身體因為運動而發熱，Bucky的血液沸騰。他看著Bucky的雙眼，搜尋著什麼。

「這就是你要的結果嗎？」Bucky嘶聲道。

放開Steve，Bucky站起身大步走向門口。

「Bucky，」Steve喊他。

「見鬼了，」他聽見Kate Bishop的聲音隱隱從房間另一頭傳來。

在運動場大門甩上之前Bucky聽見Clint在說話，但他在前往運動場大門的半途中才意識到這是一場他也許並不想贏的比賽。

 

*

 

Bucky猛然翻開他置物櫃的門，拉出他的運動袋。他帶著怒火在裡頭翻找他的帽T。他滿身大汗而且精疲力竭，但還是得在Steve找到他之前趕緊離開。他已經在中途被Scott Lang攀談了幾句，對方在被他瞪了一眼以後就明智地決定離開更衣室了。

然而Steve似乎不怎麼接受Bucky就這麼氣沖沖地跑掉，因為更衣室門被猛然推開，還撞到牆上搞鬆了其中一個絞鍊，但Steve根本沒注意到。

「Bucky，」他說著大步走過磁磚地板，「你為什麼中途跑掉？你－－」

「我不該跟你打的，」Bucky低聲說，僵直地站在那兒。他直盯著他的運動袋。

「是我要求你這麼做的，」Steve說，「你還好嗎？如果你－－」

「我很好，」Bucky咬牙道，「我很好。但是你－－你可能會受傷。那很危險。」

「可是我沒受傷。」Steve說，進入Bucky的私人空間裡。Bucky拿起他的運動袋抱住，檔在他跟Steve之間。「我沒事，好嗎？看著我。」

然而Bucky不看他。他看向下。「是啊，這次沒事，」他說著轉身背對Steve前往淋浴間，暗自期望Steve不會跟上來。「但不會再發生了，」他承諾道，「這就是個錯誤。」

Bucky走進淋浴間並將身後的門簾拉上。他把他的運動袋放在長椅上。

「Bucky，」Steve在隔間之外說，「這次拜託別躲著我。你瞧，我沒事，你沒事，沒人受傷。來去喝點汽水然後－－」

「不，」Bucky嘎聲道。「我不行，Steve。我－－不行。」

「為什麼不行？」Steve問。

在看不到Steve的情況下說出口容易多了。

「我沒法再這樣下去了，」Bucky回答，「我不是他，好嗎？我不是你的Bucky。離我遠一點，Steve。」

他看不到在沈重塑膠簾子另一頭的Steve，但能聽到他的腳踩在潮濕的磁磚上，以及厚重空氣裡的呼吸聲－－他彷彿窒息般地大口吞氣。

Bucky比什麼都想推開門簾對Steve伸出手－－從他的碰觸中尋求撫慰－－但他的手卻沈重無比。他轉向淋浴間裡頭的花灑把它打開。水溫迅速升高。Bucky就站在那兒，半淋著水，半站在浴間，還穿著衣服。他等著Steve的腳步聲轉回更衣室。

「別－－」Steve語氣低沈。「不要這麼說。」Bucky聽見他猛然深吸口氣。「你 ** _就是_** Bucky；遠比你所知道的還要是。而且你－－」

「我不是！」Bucky勃然大怒，聲音在磁磚間迴響。「我告訴過你了，我不是什麼鬼魂。」

「不，你不是，」Steve平穩的道，「但你決定叫自己Bucky－－是 ** _你_** 做的決定，不是我。那就讓你成了Bucky，那就代表著－－無論Bucky是誰？都取決於你自己。」

Bucky低頭看著奔流的水從排水孔中流逝。他沒有說話。他的T恤都濕透了只剩一邊袖子倖免，而他的頭髮也因為蒸氣扁了。他動了動，鞋子在磁磚上發出潮濕的吱吱聲。

「知道為什麼我會叫你James嗎？」Steve問，聲音安靜到Bucky得十分認真才能聽見。「我以為你想當James，」他毫無笑意地輕笑一聲。「我想我是真的想在腦子裡把你們兩區分開來。我不想強加他的－－ ** _那個_** 身份在你身上。但我還是這麼做了。我真的很抱歉。」

Bucky仍然一語不發。他 ** _無法_** 開口，或移動，因為他無法信任自己做任何事。

在塑膠門簾的另一頭，Steve嘆氣了。Bucky聽見他移動，然後看見他的腳出現在門簾底下。Steve看起來是靠在另一邊牆上。

「我說什麼都彌補不了我做過的事，Bucky，」Steve說，「那並不比之前那些人對待你的好多少：希望你成為某人，而不是 ** _你_** 想成為的人。我希望你能原諒我做過的一切。但如果你不我也不會怪你。」

Bucky伸手撐在牆上好穩住自己。滾燙水流的蒸氣現在已經充滿整個淋浴間。這令他的眼角酸澀。

「我會離你遠一點，如果那是你真正想要的，因為那是你的選擇，」Steve說，「但是，在我這麼做以前－－」Bucky的心跳加速，他聽見Steve深呼吸了一下。「－－我只想要你知道我的感覺。即使你不記得你是誰... ** _這_** 就是你。這全部...都是你的一部份。而我愛全部的你，一直都是，永遠都是。」

Bucky開始朝門簾走去，但又阻止了自己。

「這不是容易的事，」在一陣遲疑後他不自覺地開口說道，「我並不一直都是個好人。」

「我不也是，」Steve說。

笑了笑，Bucky走向前拉開塑膠門簾。

「嗯哼，可不是嗎，」他乾巴巴的道，把頭探進更衣室。Steve從分隔淋浴間的牆邊看過來。他不知怎麼看起來矮小了點－－肩膀下垂，雙手環在胸前－－Bucky伸出手搭在他的肩上。

「你知道嗎，我騙了你，」Bucky說。他的眼底閃過一個許久以前的時刻，一個破碎的片段。

Steve對著他眨眼。「什麼？」他問。

「我記得你，」Bucky聳肩。「我是說，我不－－但我記得。我知道我認識你。我認得你的臉。我知道我承諾過會永遠待在你身邊。但我不記得其他任何事。你是－－你是我剩下的唯一，我想。」

Steve偏過頭。

「你知道不是這樣的，」Steve說。「你現在還有Natasha。還有Clint，Sam。」

「是啊，我想是的。」Bucky微弱地笑了。

Steve盯著他看了好一會，啜飲著他的模樣。「你知道嗎，」他開口，大概打算說些什麼蠢話了，Bucky打斷了他。

「喔，得了吧，」Bucky受不了地嘆口氣，張開雙臂，「你還沒man到不能來個擁抱吧。過來。」

即使Bucky都已經濕了一半還渾身是汗，Steve還是走向前緊緊擁抱住他。他的手指用力攢住Bucky濕透的T恤，把臉埋進Bucky的肩膀。Bucky閉上雙眼吻上Steve的頭頂，輕柔到對方大概都不會感覺到。

「還以為我又一次失去你了，」Steve對著Bucky的頸子說話。「在你搬出去的時候。我知道我不知怎麼把你給逼走了，我期待你變回以前的你，結果把一切給搞砸了。 ** _我自己_** 都不是以前的我了。」

「我討厭對你發脾氣，」Bucky嘆氣，「但我想，我一天之內能承受的感情告白已經到頂了。」

「我可以為你預留出下週時間，」Steve的聲音悶悶的傳來。「禮拜二，下午兩點，Barnes, J.B.：不死之愛的感情告白。備註：帶上鮮花。」

「不死之愛？」Bucky嗤笑。「我們都死過了，大概， ** _一次_** 吧，至少。」

「所以才要帶鮮花，」Steve說。他把下巴靠在Bucky的肩膀上，但沒放鬆擁抱。「也許再加一籃水果。他們現在也做一些能吃的花籃了，非常實用。」

「要是我不知道的話，Rogers，我會以為你是在跟我求愛了。」Bucky說，語氣泛著挖苦。

「如果我就是呢？試圖跟你求愛？」Steve問，從Bucky懷裡退回一點。

「那你可得拿出比花籃好一點的誠意了，」Bucky皺起眉。「一頓牛排晚餐， ** _至少_** 。」

「至少，」Steve清哼，然後低聲道，「我可以吻你嗎？」

「還以為你不會問了，」Bucky拖長的聲音迅速在Steve側過臉把唇貼上Bucky頸側時消逝。Steve在Bucky的脖子上輕輕一吻，就在他的脈搏附近。然後是另一吻，往上靠近他的下巴。Bucky的雙眼撲簌著閉上了。

「Steve，」在好一會後，就在Steve的唇掃過他的下巴時Bucky說道。「我的嘴(lip)在這兒呢。」

「是嗎？」Steve說，語氣裡充滿驚奇。「你說哪兒？」

「你真是個混蛋(asshole)。」Bucky說。

「我還以為你在說嘴，」Steve皺眉。

Bucky翻個白眼吻上Steve。

 

*

 

Bucky一直等著被宣判死刑，但那一直沒有發生。

他在公園跟Steve碰頭一起晨跑，就像平常一樣－－只除了現在，Steve會在大樹的橘色葉子底下吻他打招呼，直到Sam叫他們滾去開房間。晚上他待在自己公寓時會將手機開著，以防Steve需要跟他說說話，而Steve也回以相同做法。當他們去看電影時，Steve會盡量忍住不讓他們倆被踢出戲院。

這很...不錯。Bucky會這麼說，即使Danvers有天早上在廚房堵住他給他來了一段 ** _在他看來_** 就是『敢傷他我就揍死你』的談話（如果Steve沒在中途穿著睡衣褲走進來、脖子上還帶著幾個Bucky ** _發誓_** 這時候早就該消失的吻痕的話，效果會好很多）。

有時候，Steve會轉頭對著他微笑，好像再自然不過，而Bucky會想著這一切就該如此。這不過是他們雙人舞的下一步。

是的，Bucky會說這一切真的很不錯。

 

*

 

「這撐不久的。」Tony貌似隨意的道。

Bucky從那本自Tony的工作檯上拿來的汽車雜誌裡抬頭。他看向Tony，對方正用螺絲起子在搞他的生化手臂。

「呃，什麼？我需要新的電路板還是電線還是什麼東西？」Bucky問。

「嗯？」Tony說著從他的機械手臂裡抬頭，然後才回過神來。「喔。對。不，你的手臂沒事，只需要重新校准一下。我是指你跟Rogers。蜜月期不會一直持續下去的。」

Bucky盯著Stark看了好一會。

「那我只好專注於讓這一切 ** _超越_** 蜜月期了。」過了好一會兒後Bucky嘆息道。

「有道理。」Tony說，偏過頭。「但，我的意思是，你們都有很多問題得處理處理。就我看來，一個來自二次世界大戰的冷凍士兵和他那個前最好的朋友加前殺手，這是在所難免。我很驚訝竟然沒人發生性向危機。」他邊說邊揮著手裡的螺絲起子。

「你到底想說什麼，Stark？」Bucky嘆氣。Tony用起子戳了手臂裡的什麼東西，Bucky一瞬間感覺到那些接點全都回歸原位。

「我要說的是那些你儂我儂遲早會結束的，」Tony說，「總是如此。遲早有一天，你們會厭倦在任何地方來一場強度超高的特技性愛，得開始學著只是跟對方過日子。」

「我不會搬進你的後宮大樓的，」Bucky打趣道，試圖無視胃裡逐漸攀升的恐慌。

「你想的美，」Tony嗤之以鼻。他把起子換成鉗子然後繼續回頭搞那條手臂。「這就是事情開始變得困難的時候，」他嚴肅地說，「這就是你們開始抱怨的時候，如果不小心點就有可能搞砸一切。」

Bucky的唇緊抿成一條細線。再怎麼樣他也想不到會是從 ** _Stark_** 嘴裡聽到這段話。

「你還在做惡夢吧？」Tony安靜問道，「我們都曾有過糟糕的日子。就是這些事讓一切變得難搞－－你會不希望他被這些事情干擾。你會發現折衷之道就是隱瞞你的痛苦，好不讓他發現你在受苦。」Tony放下鉗子。「別這麼做。你已經有－－Wilson是怎麼說的？一支應援團？你有Rogers、Romanoff、我，如果你願意的話。跟我們談談。跟 ** _他_** 談談。」

Bucky虛弱地對Tony一笑。「都被你說成這樣了，我還能說什麼呢？」他喃喃。

「我沒說這會很容易，」Tony嘆氣。「你們倆彼此兜兜轉轉 ** _好幾個月_** 了，而且已經因為一個誤解搞砸過一次。別再犯同樣的錯誤。你們倆還想失去彼此幾次直到徹底沒救為止？」

Bucky皺眉。「他跟你說過那些事？」他說，Tony翻了個白眼。

「好像他還需要說出來似的，」他道，也就意味著 ** _是的_** 。他們倆似乎很親近。「如果你看過他在大樓裡像個被踢的小狗一樣遊蕩，你也會發現的。」

「你跟每個人都給建議嗎？」Bucky在Tony重啟手臂並關上維護面板時問。

「只有我喜歡的人，」Tony微笑道，拍拍手臂發出一陣鏗鏘聲。「Rogers收到的版本有點變形，額外增加了『老天爺我百八年前就告訴你要這麼幹了』。所以，總之呢，試試她吧。感覺如何？」

「為什麼我的手臂會是個『她』？」Bucky問，活動他二頭肌上的金屬片，動了動手指。

「因為，她就是個機械界的藝術品，如果要我說的話。」Tony如夢似幻地嘆了口氣。「然而如果我是你，我會小心點－－很肯定幻視在瘋狂迷戀她。」

「看起來運作得很不錯，」Bucky說著測試了一下金屬片，看看伸張和收縮的動作順不順暢。

「你知道，」Tony壞笑道，「我隨時都可以特別為你們兩做點額外的 ** _改善_** ，如果你們兩有興趣－－」他在Bucky狠狠瞪他一眼時哈哈大笑著打住。「好啦，我懂的，千萬別跟致命手臂才剛升級的男人開玩笑。」

Bucky笑著起身準備離開。「嘿，Stark，」Bucky說著拍拍他的肩膀。「謝了。」

Tony微笑，但對於Bucky的碰觸顯得有些畏縮。「是啊是啊，好啦，但我們倆可還沒完啊－－我想我還得重新確認一下力道感知的敏感度。」

 

*

 

下一次Steve來到Bucky的公寓時，Bucky扯住他的襯衫衣領把他拉進來吻到無法呼吸。一會兒後Steve退開，臉上有一抹蠢到不行的傻笑。

「這是怎麼了？」他問。

「沒事，」Bucky聳肩，小心別意外地（又）把Steve的襯衫給扯壞了。「只是覺得能擁有你真的太幸運了。」

「你還說 ** _我_** 傻，你這個多愁善感的小起司球。（...you schmaltzy little cheeseball我真的沒有亂翻）」Steve笑了。

「小？」Bucky抗議，他打赤腳站直身子可跟Steve一樣高。Steve對著他傻笑。「嘿，我－－」

當然了，Steve馬上把Bucky打斷，扛起他走過房間，毫不客氣地把他丟到床上。

「你剛剛要說什麼？」Steve說，爬到Bucky身上跨坐在他的臀上。

Bucky的抗議就此偃息。

 

*

 

在無消無息八週以後，Natasha打來了。

「你找到你想找的了？」他問她。Bucky能聽見她在電話另一頭微笑。

「這不是我想找的，」她說，「而是我需要找到的。」

「很好，」Bucky點點頭，即便她根本看不見。「你要回來了嗎？」他想念她，他突然明白到這點，即使這本該很明顯。

「還沒，」Natasha回道，「我還有一件事要處理。最後一件－－得去最後一個地方。我想要你在那裡，跟我一起。」她說。 ** _我不想自己面對這個_** ，未說出口的潛台詞懸在兩人之間。

「你確定嗎？」Bucky緩緩問道。「我的意思是，你不想要Barton去嗎？他是，我是說，你們倆認識很久了。」

「我確定，」Natasha回答。「也有些你該看看的東西。但，這很不愉快。你也許不會想看。」

Bucky思考了一會。她還沒告訴他細節，代表她要不是擔心這條線路不安全，就是她知道她發現的不管是什麼，對Bucky都重要到能讓他無視一切決定要去。不管是什麼原因，聽起來都不簡單。

他頓了一會兒以後問道，「我能帶上Steve嗎？」

令他驚訝的是，Natasha笑了。

「當然，」她說，「就知道你們兩總有一天會走到一塊的。」

 

*

 

「看來我們又回到原點了，嗯？Rogers？」Natasha說，在墓園大門前走到他們身後。她的頭髮長了點，穿著一件沒見過的黑色風衣，她看起來很疲憊，但在看到他們時還是微笑了。

她要他們到俄羅斯一個孤絕、冰冷、雜草叢生的墓園外見面，就在一個Bucky從沒聽過而且被白雪冰封的城市。Bucky抖了抖。風像把刀子般切過來，即使Steve站得再近都沒用。

出於某種原因，Steve對Natasha奇怪的招呼咧嘴笑了。

「所以你們這些傢伙就喜歡在陰森森的墓園見面？」Bucky嗤了一聲。他的呼吸在冰冷的空氣中凝成霧氣。「提醒一下我為什麼會跟你當朋友？」

「嗯，因為－－」Steve開口，笑得促狹，但Natasha身起一隻帶著手套的手。

「你敢回答這個問題，包管後悔。」她吸了吸鼻子。

Natasha伸手推開大門。絞練嘎嘎作響，但她沒有理會。Bucky在她走進墓園時跟在她身後。

雪又開始落下，覆蓋住這片沈寂的土地。大門遠端的石塊顏色盡褪，被幾百年來的氣候整得搖搖欲墜。Natasha沿著圍欄慢慢走著。她在半路停下。

他們在她大步走向一整排墓碑時跟著她。這些墳幾乎有七十年之久了－－但仍然沒有Steve和Bucky的年紀來得大。

她在接近道路終點時停下，跪下來刷開某塊墓石上的雪。

Bucky抓住Steve的手腕，在幾尺之外止住他。Natasha盯著那些石塊，她的頭垂低了點，頭髮落在她臉上。

「這是我父母，」她輕聲低語。「我的親生父母。」

Bucky站到她身邊讀著碑文。他們有相同的死亡日期。

「我很抱歉。」他誠心說道。

「我也是。」她說。

她沒帶花或飾品好留下來，只有她的沈默與哀傷。Bucky伸出手臂摟住Natasha的肩膀好借給她力量，好讓她可以脆弱這幾分鐘。儀式除了落雪聲外十分安靜。Bucky看向天空想著他們三個、想著他們如何在失去那麼多時還能愛得那麼深。。

他看著Natasha的氣息在空氣中旋捲，有那麼一會兒感到奇異的暈眩；隨著時間過去，那感覺跟著消失。

「走吧。」她嘆息一聲，轉動腳跟。

Bucky把手插進口袋跟上她，Steve跟在他身邊。

 

*

 

「他們從孤兒院帶走我－－和幾個女孩，」Natasha說，「在1951年。他們試圖重建Erskine血清，沒有成功。所有人都一樣。」

她用安全屋爐子上煮滾的水泡了即溶咖啡。Bucky安靜地坐在廚房餐桌旁。Steve的唇抿成一條細線。

「然而KGB擅長的東西不一樣，」Natasha繼續她的故事。「記憶篡改。他們會挑個主題，連結起來，然後，」她頓了頓，「嗯，你知道的。他們可以抹去已經存在的記憶－－或植入偽造的。」

「你恢復記憶了嗎？」Bucky問，打破沈默。Natasha停下倒水進三個缺口杯子的動作，抬起頭越過肩膀看著他。

「不，」Natasha說，「我有什麼就是什麼。某些東西，如果有影像我就能記起，但我無法找回已經失去的。」她轉身拿著茶壺繼續倒水。「抱歉。」

Bucky只是聳聳肩。

「我還是進行了些挖掘，」Natasha說，「好填補我不知道的部分。我知道我被編程、改造回憶過；從這點開始就容易多了－－KGB沒有資金或專家。所以他們成立了紅屋（Red Room），一個訓練特工的暗黑秘密機構。」她轉身遞給Steve和Bucky咖啡時嘴角彎垂。「而在檯面下，紅屋實際上是由九頭蛇贊助和營運的。」

「所以，九頭蛇在冷戰時期同時跟 ** _兩邊_** 打仗？」Steve說，眉毛打結。Natasha嘲諷地笑了。

「我也是。」她說。「九頭蛇永遠都只想製造混亂，在那之後建立他們自己的秩序。黑寡婦專案為他們創造了完美的武器。」Natasha的聲音跟寒風一樣冷。

「他們有在你身上使用Zola的血清嗎？」Bucky問。他沒錯過Steve把頭轉過一邊、雙眼羞愧地垂下視線的樣子，就像每次有人提起那些試圖複製他的失敗嘗試那樣。

「不完全算，」Natasha說，「這讓我們老化得慢，讓我們速度更快動作更敏捷，而Erskine和Zola的血清則更傾向加強蠻力。」

「Zola在這裡頭插手多手？」Steve問。

「不多，老實說。」Natasha說。「45年有一個阿爾卑斯山上的俄羅斯基地－－」Steve驚訝地抬起頭，「原本只是個研究和實驗機構，後來成了訓練機構。Zola協助基地從無到有建立起來，但他能插手的事情有限。他從未能插手黑寡婦專案－－俄羅斯方面把這緊緊掌握在手。而就我所知，」Natasha看向Bucky，「他在『冬兵』的基礎工程一完成，就把整個案子交出去了。」

「交給俄羅斯，」Bucky皺眉。

「交給俄羅斯，」Natasha嘲諷地用她的咖啡杯敬了敬。Bucky突然發現他都還沒碰過自己的咖啡。他想他大概也喝不下了。

「所以，紅屋使用他的技術創造出自己的特工，」Steve說，在他的杯子那頭皺起眉。「然後呢？」

「然後，等到我被送到阿爾卑斯山上訓練時，」Natasha說，「就是冬兵在任務空檔訓練黑寡婦特工。我們就是這麼相遇的。」

Steve猛然轉頭看向Bucky，「你從沒跟我說過，」他輕聲道，微微偏著頭看向坐在對面的Bucky。Bucky在他的注視下不自在地動了動。

「這不是該由我來說的故事。」Bucky聳肩回應。

「你們...記得彼此嗎？」Steve問。Bucky與Natasha四目相交，然後轉開視線。

「大概吧，」Bucky聳肩。他低頭看著滿是刮痕的桌面，用指尖刮過其中一道。「我曾經管她叫小蜘蛛，不知什麼原因。我記得...喜愛的感覺。」他沈下臉，加深那條刮痕。「在我教一個孩子如何 ** _殺戮_** 時感到喜愛。」

「Bucky，」Natasha嘆氣，在座位裡靠向前。「你知道他們對我做了什麼嗎？」他抬頭看向她時，她噘著唇。「他們讓我以為我學過好幾年芭蕾。我可以分毫不差地跳給你看，就在這個廚房－－但我這輩子從來沒有跳過芭蕾。他們 ** _玩弄_** 我的腦袋，就像隻貓和一團毛線球。他們也對你做了一樣的事，然而我們還是在最基本的人性下有了聯繫。」她伸手越過桌面覆蓋住他的手。「多想想這件事吧。」

Bucky看向Steve，對方正靜靜看著他們倆。

「那只是很短的一段期間，」她說，在抽回手前拍拍Bucky的手。「他們訓練我，給我需要的反射和技巧，然後篡改我的記憶好讓我成為完美的殺手和間諜。然後他們送我回KGB，我在那裡成為黑寡婦特工。」Natasha嘆氣。「在那之後，就像他們說的，都是歷史了。」

「他們把我冷凍起來，」Bucky皺眉，「大概在你離開的時候，我猜。不記得為什麼。但他們發現留著我在外面太冒險。也許記憶刪除一開始對我沒那麼有用。」

「事實上，這件事我可能有答案。」Natasha說，從她的口袋裡拿出一個小小的隨身碟。

「Natasha－－」Bucky開口。

「這個，」她說著揮了揮隨身碟。「是冬兵的完整檔案。」

好一會兒，整個公寓寂靜無聲。Bucky感覺自己簡直就要瞪穿那該死的東西。

「我幾年前為你找到的只是幾個卷宗，」Natasha說，「我不知道還有別的資料在。但這裡就是全部資料了－－所有我能找到的筆記，每個任務報告和研究檔案和副本。」Bucky瞪著它看，「你在九頭蛇的那六十九年。全部。給你。」

這是所有Steve無法回答他的那些問題的答案，這很可怕，令人驚恐，但是事實。Bucky已經找尋了好久好久。

「你應該把它給燒了。」Steve靜靜說道，面無表情地盯著那個隨身碟。

「什麼？」Bucky震愕地轉向Steve。

「你認真的嗎？」Natasha說，「我至少殺了，大概十個人吧，才拿到的。」

「我不認為－－」Bucky開口，然後突然打住轉向Natasha，「十個人？」他問，「 ** _真的嗎_** ？」

「呃，」她咕噥，「是有十個人 ** _寧願_** 我殺了他們比較快。」

「那玩意會給你帶來很大的痛苦，Buck，」Steve說，雙手環胸眉頭深鎖。「那已經都過去了。決定權在你，但想一下，你不記得那些事情是有原因的。如果你想埋葬它好讓它不再糾纏你，沒人會怪你的。」

Natasha咬著唇。「他說的有道理。」她說，「我走這一趟有 ** _我自己的_** 理由，我知道我在涉入什麼。你沒跟我一起來也有你的原因的。他們同樣有意義。我不會假裝知道這些事情以後我晚上睡得比較安穩，」她聳聳肩。「你是唯一能決定值不值得這麼做的人。」

Bucky終於啜了口自己的咖啡（已經冰冷而且噁心極了）好藉此思考一下。他把杯子放回桌上。

「我是這麼想的，」Bucky說，「這世上有許多人，我欠他們一個記住。他們有過生命，有過家人，而我從他們手裡奪走了。如果我逃避過去，等同遺忘掉我做過的事，某方面說來這比 ** _沒有記憶_** 還糟糕。」

Natasha短促點了個頭表示理解。

「我有很多問題，」Bucky說。「很多需要知道的事。那個隨身碟可以給我許多答案。」

「有些事並沒有答案。」Steve提醒。

「我沒說這會很容易，Steve，」Bucky說，「不是每件事都值得，但 ** _需要做_** 的事情是。」

Bucky伸手越過桌面從Natasha手裡拿過隨身碟，用左手翻來轉去然後收緊拳頭握住。他可以輕易地粉碎它，如果他想要的話。

「那麼你也不需要一個人去做，」Steve頑固地說。「如果這就是你的決定，那好吧。你需要我的時候我就會在這裡。」

「我也是，」Natasha同意道，「你知道我會的。」

Bucky看著他們兩好一會。他把隨身碟收進口袋。

「噢，行了。」Bucky笑了，踢了踢桌腳。「你們兩讓我都臉紅了。」

Steve露出微笑，Natasha在桌底下踢開Bucky的腳。笑聲溫暖地盈滿Bucky的胸膛。

 

*

 

他知道的是這個：

他的名字是Bucky Barnes。他是個復仇者，是個士兵，是個倖存者，是個朋友，是個愛人。他是很多角色－－也許有一天，他會是個英雄。

他永遠都不記得他是誰。

但那無法阻止他愛Steve Rogers。

 

 

<FIN>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於翻完了QQ  
> 沒有杯塔，如有任何錯誤請小伙伴們不要客氣儘管說喔～～～


End file.
